Confidential Winx
by WinnieCocoaFlip
Summary: Tori, Alyssa, Grace, Gaby, Candace, and Alex all go to Virginia for a "vacation" But they end up becoming magic winx and trying to resolve the biggest crisis between a group of friends: The Winx Club themselves. Complete.
1. Tori

**Confidential Winx **

I've been thinking about this for a while and decided to make a Winx story with 6 of the girls from the book series Camp Confidential by Melissa J Morgan

This story will feature 6 girls: Alex, Grace, Alyssa, Gaby, Candace, and Tori

My story takes place right after the last summer at Lakeview

Hope you like it!

Confidential Winx Chapter One

It was summer again and it was the year after Camp Lakeview closed. Alyssa had no idea what her old camp friends were doing over the summer because her access to the blog was cancelled. She was out of touch with her friends. But Alyssa decided to visit her friend Natalie and surprise her she was sure her friend would like it. When she reached Virginia she decided to change course after she heard Tori (who was from Los Angeles) was there at her relative's house. I wonder why she's here. I thought she was in L.A. Alyssa thought, but she sounded frantic when she called Alyssa. Alyssa was worried and that was the main reason why she came to Tori.

"Hello" Alyssa said when she saw Tori's cousin.

"Hey Tori is in her room. She was there for most of the afternoon." He said

"Thanks," Alyssa replied, and she went upstairs to Tori's room.

Tori was taking apart a necklace when Alyssa came in. "Alyssa!" Tori shouted. "You don't know how glad I am that you're here."

"Hi Tori, it's nice to see you too. Are you okay?" Alyssa asked

"No, I am not okay," Tori paused, she had no idea whether she could tell her or not. It was really complicated. "Something terrible happened to me," She finished

"What is it?" Alyssa asked Tori.

"Okay, but please try to follow," She told Alyssa.

"Okay i will," She replied.

"It was yesterday, I discovered something freaky about me that has NEVER happened to ANYONE else." Tori stopped again. She still didn't know how to say it.

"Come on Tori, you can tell me anything," Alyssa reassured.

"Okay," Tori said. Then, she had an idea. She grabbed the necklace she took apart and showed it to Alyssa. "Okay this is a BROKEN necklace right?" She asked.

"Yes, what else would it be?" Alyssa replied/

Tori took it and covered it with her hands and when she opened her hands the necklace was fixed.

Alyssa wasn't sure what was so crazy about that. "So? Tori that's just an average magic trick," She said.

"Oh no its not," Tori replied. "I'll show you again," Tori took the necklace and threw it at Alyssa and then, turned it into a shiny tiara and it landed in Alyssa's lap.

"How did you do that? Tori?" Alyssa was surprised. "That was nothing compared to that amethyst last summer!"

"It's magic and just wait..." Tori started. Then she transformed into magic Winx. It was a pink top that had sleeves that reached to her elbow, a purple skirt that reached her knees, pink boots, and purple wings that were diamond shaped. "...What about this?"

Alyssa was speechless. "That's..."

"It is freaky right? It comes with the magic. This happened yesterday when i was trapped in my own room and then THIS happened and i got out." Tori told her.

"You know i actually kind of like the outfit besides the colors. The top is really cool, and creative! So is the skirt," Alyssa said. Tori obviously didn't like what happened to her, and sure it was freaky but Alyssa liked the creative outfit, being an artist and having streaked-punk hair.

Tori changed back. Her cousin just called them down for a snack. Alyssa told her that she would use the bathroom. Tori straightened her blond hair, and went down stairs upset.

Part 2

Grace was going to vacation in Virginia. Of all places it had to be Virginia, Grace thought. She would be much happier if she was able to be with her friends at the summer drama program, but her parents insisted to go to Virginia even though Grace got her grades up. It was still okay; Grace had her book of fairy tales. Yes, that stuff was for little kids, but this was a special encyclopedia or whatever on ALL the legends. From long ago or modern the book had it all.

"Hey little red-head, what are you reading?" Grace's father asked.

"It's a book about old and modern fairy tales," Grace replied.

"Interesting, what kind of fairy tales are there?" Grace's mother asked.

"It has all sorts of stories about magic, fairies, and witches," Grace replied.

"What's your favorite so far?" Grace's father asked.

"Well i don't really have a favorite they're all really cool," Grace replied.

"That's nice, what's the one that stands out to you?" Grace's mother asked.

"It's a really strange modern-day story about a parallel dimension full of magical planets. With one planet being (that is called Magix) a place where future fairies, witches, and knights from all of the planets to come and learn. It is also about a group of 5 girls called Winx club they really stood up to all of the enemies. They are all fairies and they have a transformation called magic Winx. The reason why it is so strange is the costumes they wear. Sure it's cool but no one would actually wear those shiny disco outfits," Grace explained, and then showed her parents a picture of Bloom's Winx transformation.

"Wow that really is strange," Grace's father said.

"Well I'm glad you are reading new books Grace," Her mother said.

I might be happier if i was able to do drama with her friends but she knew not to dwell on what happened. She put the book down and took a rest.

Preview:

Gaby moved to Washington DC and then her family went to the beach in Virginia.


	2. Beginnings

Confidential Winx Chapter 2

Right when school ended, Gaby said good bye to Chelsea, Valerie, and all of her other friends. Then she and her parents packed their bags and moved to Washington D.C. After moving in, they went on a trip to Virginia to relax.

The drive to Virginia was so boring and quiet; Gaby was starting to miss her friends. "I have to stop thinking about that," Gaby told herself. All of a sudden, their car broke down. They got out of the car to see what happened.

"I think we need to take this somewhere in order for it to get fixed," Gaby's father said after taking a look at the car.

"There is a gas station further up the road," Gaby's mother suggested. "We can see if they can help us."

"Come on, let's go," Gaby said. Then her parents started to the gas station. Gaby wondered if they were tasking the car with them. So, Gaby took a step and the ground shifted. Then, she, the car, and her parents were at the gas station. "That was weird," Gaby thought.

"That was really strange," Gaby's father said

Then, one of the people that worked there (his name was Ed) came by and asked them if they needed anything. Gaby's father told him that their car needed fixing.

"I'll take it to the back. We can fit it there," Ed said. Then he and Gaby's father pushed the car to the back.

Gaby's mother started to follow, "Gaby stay here you can go to the mini mart or the bench okay?" she told Gaby.

"Okay mom," Gaby replied. She then went to the mini mart and bought Granola bars, chips, crackers, and bottled water for the trip. She took it all to the bench and started to eat the chips. As Gaby was eating, a girl and her mother walked out of the store. "That girl looks so familiar, maybe it's one of my old camp friends," Gaby thought. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, jeans, and a T-shirt. Gaby was wondering who it was when she realized who.

"Candace?" Gaby said, "Is that you?"

"Huh?" the girl turned around, "Gaby? Uh, yes I'm Candace," She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Gaby asked.

"My family and I were just passing through," Candace replied. And she flipped her hair back.

"Is Candace more outgoing since I last saw her?" Gaby wondered.

"What about you?" Candace asked.

"Me? Well we moved to Washington D.C., and now we are going to this river/beach in Virginia," Gaby replied. "Do you know what Val and Chelsea told me?" she said changing the subject.

"What was it?" Candace asked, "I probably don't know since I was kicked off of the camp blog."

"So was I!" Gaby said. "Anyway, they said that Dr. Steve is working at another Camp this summer and they might go there."

"Well, everyone except us I guess," Candace said, "Bye Gaby!"

"Bye Candace," Gaby said as she ate another chip.

Candace thought Gaby looked lonely, but the dead plant next to her looked worse. Candace reached out her hand. Then, grew plant grew and was healthy again! "That was weird" Candace thought, "but at least they're happy." Then she left.

Part 2

At Jay's house (Tori's cousin), Alyssa was using the bathroom. When she was finished, she went to the sink to wash her hands. She rinsed, lathered, but when she went to rinse again, the water was moving around as if she was repelling it. "It's like two positive magnets." Alyssa thought, "They can't touch." She eventually finished washing her hands. Then, as she was passing the kitchen, the water from the sink soaked her from head to toe.

"Ugh! That was so unfair!" Alyssa complained. She was ringing out her hair and she realized the water came out of her hair and followed her hand. She was speechless. She then slowly moved her hand over the rest of her body and she was controlling all of the water. Oh my goodness this is so weird Alyssa thought. The water went back to the sink.

Tori was watching TV and eating strawberries when Alyssa ran up to her. "What took you so long?" Tori asked. Alyssa told her that she was controlling water and gave her a demonstration. Tori thought "Oh wow this was unexpected." They wondered what this meant.

Preview: Alex was being sent to a summer camp she didn't want to go to.


	3. A Rock

Confidential Winx Chapter 3

Alex couldn't believe it. This was the first time that she was forced to go to camp. It was also the first time that she had refused to go to camp.

It was yesterday, Alex's parents had tried to get her to go to a summer camp in Virginia. The reason why she didn't want to go was that it didn't seem like a real summer camp, it was more like a boarding school. All of the options there intimidated Alex, and it wasn't big on sports (sure it had some sports but not much) which intimidated her more.

"I do not want to go!" Alex had said.

"You have to make new friends and take on new experiences," Alex's mother had replied.

"I can't control my diabetes there!" Alex had shouted.

"You know just as well as I do that you can," Alex's mom had said.

After that, there was nothing she could do. Alex had to go to that camp.

Alex sighed, that felt like years ago. She never felt so depressed, out of control and lonely. Ever since she was kicked off of the camp blog it seemed the space between her and her camp friends widened.

The bus Alex was on was so out of control. Everyone was talking so LOUD. It was also very humid inside the bus. Oh gosh Alex thought I would kill for a little breeze. She leaned back and her wish came true, a small breeze blew through the bus.

"That feels good." Alex said. Wait a moment, she thought. Where did it come from?

Part 2

Grace felt so relaxed. Who knew that there was a river in Virginia that had a beach that was in a tranquil park?

Grace was enjoying herself. She dipped her toes in the water. She was sitting on a blanket that was spread out on the grass. Suddenly the water felt dangerous to Grace, and she quickly got out of it.

"Maybe I'll take a nap," She said. Grace lie down on the blanket and fell asleep.

In her dream, Grace felt queasy, and the aurora was hypnotizing. Then a girl came walking toward her. She sat down next to Grace. Grace figured out who she was. She was from the story Grace told her parents. Her name was Roxy.

Part 3 (yes this chapter has a part 3)

After Alyssa told Tori about that situation with the water, Tori told Alyssa to sit down, relax, and eat strawberries. They'll talk about it later.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked. She was pointing to a big jar of marbles.

"It's a great big jar of marbles that no one wants," Tori replied. "I have an idea on what to do with them," She added. Then, Tori turned it into a beading kit, and they started beading.

Suddenly Alyssa saw something, it was a rock. The rock was very colorful, it had blues and yellows. It also had an "S" carved into it. She showed it to Tori, but she had no idea what it was.


	4. Roxy

Confidential Winx chapter 4 (Roxy's story)

"You're from the story!" Grace said. "How is that possible?"

Roxy looked tired and she was. She said "Grace, I think you already know a lot about me, but I want to tell you that this is not just a dream this is real. Also, I need to tell you some of the story that you don't know."

"Like what?" Grace asked. If this was a dream how could it be real? If I read the story what more could there be? Questions raced through Grace's head.

"About a year after the story you know," Roxy started. "The Winx and I earned our final transformations." Then Roxy told the whole story of how it went. (Including a moment when Tecna sealed her magic away in a rock, but then she got her magic back). "We beat Trix," Roxy continued. "And we had saved the whole magical dimension. After that, things were peaceful, I had to perfect my final form, and the others were having fun."

"Then what happened?" Grace was getting curious.

"A year after that there was the incident" Roxy said.

"What was the incident?" Grace asked. This story was getting more dramatic with each turn.

"Tecna exploded, she had enough of the Winx, and she wanted to quit," Roxy replied. "Stella agreed with her and also wanted to quit. Stella was acting more and more like a gothic girl. Flora and Bloom were so upset, they started to cry. Layla, on the other hand, just glared at them. Her attitude was like 'If you don't want to join then so be it'. So Layla blasted them with all of her power, but Tecna deflected it. Then…" Roxy paused.

"Then what happened?" Grace asked. She could tell Roxy was hesitating and this next part was going to be bad.

"The blast was headed straight toward me. All I could do was give my power to a stone with an 'S' carved into it. I gave it to Layla quickly, and the blast killed me." Roxy told her.

Grace was speechless. What Roxy just told her was terrible. "So that is why you are talking to me in a dream." Grace said.

"So you believe? That's good," Roxy replied. "Anyway after all of that, Musa couldn't stand all of the depression after Tecna and Stella quit. So Musa went to Tecna's planet and tried to get her to come back. The result was a curse. Musa was turned dark. Her hair orange, her fairy form was a dark version of Enchantix."

"That's awful! But…." Grace started to say.

"Before you can add anything, there's more I need to tell you." Roxy said. "During all of that the Earth fairies were extinguished from the Earth forever. The survivors are all over the magical dimension."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Grace asked.

"I thought there might be a problem if I told the one without the experience," Roxy said to herself. "I'll come back later but for now remember this: Musa is cursed and evil, the Earth fairies are all scattered, and the Winx club are depressed. Be prepared for anything." Roxy told Grace. Then, Roxy disappeared.

Grace woke up. She felt woozy. "That dream was so strange," she thought. Then she smelled something burning.


	5. Layla and Alyssa

Confidential Winx Chapter 5

Grace was wondering what was burning. When she looked down, she saw that the blanket that she slept on was on fire! "What the heck?" Grace said. How am I supposed to put out the fire? Grace wondered. She couldn't go to the river, because she didn't have something that could hold water. There wasn't a fire extinguisher anywhere. Maybe she could pat it out. Sure she would burn herself, but what other choice did she have? Grace used her arms to pat down the fire. What surprised Grace was that the fire didn't burn her instead it followed her arm. The fire was off of the blanket and had disappeared into the air. Grace was so confused.

"Grace! The barbeque is ready!" Grace's dad shouted.

"Okay dad I'll be there in a second!" Grace replied. She could think about it later. She had to eat lunch first.

Part 2: Layla's story

Gaby woke up with a start. Had she fallen asleep? She took a look around it was completely dark. Was it nighttime? She strained her eyes to try to look at her surroundings. It all seemed to be rock. Even the space above her was rock. Was she underground? Where are her snacks? Is this a dream?

"Gaby," A voice said. "So you're one of the…."

"What? How do you know who I am? Who are you?" Gaby asked.

"My name is Layla," Layla put a lantern in the middle of the space. "And I will tell you a story." Layla told the story of the Winx Club seasons 2-4. She also told the story of how they got their final forms. She also told the story about the incident but in a different light. "A few years after we earned our final forms, Bloom invited all of us to her wedding and gathered us at Magix so she could hand the invites to us by hand." Layla started. "Roxy was in the middle of training and everyone seemed to have something better to do, but Bloom insisted. Stella was wearing black that day and wasn't all that happy to be there. We eventually all gathered in the same place, and I took the rock off of the wall by instinct. Tecna was furious she had been avoiding us for a while, but that was when she finally exploded."

Gaby was intrigued. "What happened next?" She asked.

"Stella decided to go gothic and also quit. I was shocked, but I was also mad. After everything that happened, after the Ethereal fairies went through the trouble to give us the rock, they threw it all away." Layla continued. "So I blasted them. I was surprised I just didn't know how to act. When Tecna deflected it that was when I panicked. It was heading straight for Roxy, so I handed her the rock knowing that it was the only way her spirit could thrive. Then, she was killed."

Gaby was speechless. How could something like this happen?

"Bloom and Flora were so sad and shaken. They had their weddings held privately." Layla said. "After that, Musa decided to be an idiot and went to Tecna's home hoping to fix the problem. Apparently, the Earth fairy of justice had survived the fall of the earth fairies and gave Tecna a spell. Tecna used it to 'give Musa what she deserved'. She turned Musa evil. Musa then targeted Bloom and Flora trying to make them suffer forever. When it didn't work, she decided to target the Earth."

"So, Musa is evil and she is now somewhere on Earth trying to get world or universal domination." Gaby said. She understood everything, but it sounded a bit far-fetched.

"Yep, that's the whole story." Layla said. "Listen, I am going to give you a mission. First, find the rest of your club. Second, earn your winx. Third, save Musa, the planet, and everything that she might destroy. Lastly, find that rock. After Roxy sealed her magic in it, someone transported it to Earth. The Winx Club and the universe are depending on you and your club." Layla and the lantern disappeared.

Whoa that was BIG, but Gaby believed that she could do it. As soon as she got back up to the surface that is.

Part 3

Alyssa held the rock in her hand.

"I've never seen it before." Tori said.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked. Then, "Ah!" the rock burned her. Alyssa dropped it. Her hand looked like it was going to explode and it was turning red.

"Alyssa!" Tori was socked she had no idea what to do. Her hand looked like it was going to burst. She reached for a water bottle.

"Help me!" Alyssa shouted. Then, the water bottle that Tori held burst and it splashed all over Alyssa's face, "Tori!" Alyssa screamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Tori said. She gasped. Alyssa was glowing. Alyssa transformed into magic winx and her hand was normal. Alyssa's magic winx had yellow ankle boots, yellow wrist bands, yellow shorts, and a top that flared at the hem. Her hair straightened, and she had red and purple ribbons that crisscrossed her arms and legs. Her wings looked like jewels.

"What is this?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh my goodness, you have that magic too!" Tori said.

"Yes Tori, but it's not the same." Alyssa said. She hated her outfit, and she hated the magic that she got.

"Alyssa, of course it's not the same, but that's what makes it unique." Tori said.

Maybe Tori was right Alyssa thought. It can't be that bad. Alyssa resumed her regular form and picked up the rock.

Tori got an idea she transformed a bracelet into a box. She put the rock in it. "There," tori said. "Now all we have to do is unravel this mystery."

"Piece of cake," Alyssa said sarcastically.


	6. Candace and Bloom

Confidential Winx Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night, Candace and her family was on the road again. Candace's parents complained that they were behind schedule so they took a short cut. The truth was, they would have already been at their destination if they took the original way. This was crazy, it was more of a long cut. Candace was loathing it, because it was taking FOREVER!

Candace looked outside, they were passing the river and it was sparkling. Suddenly the car stopped. "Dad, why did the car stop?" Candace asked.

"Something was in the way," Candace's father replied.

"Ah!" Candace jumped. There was a monster in front of the car with glowing red eyes, wings, and….bright yellow pigtails? Candace was confused. What kind of monster would have bright yellow pigtails? Candace shrieked the monster, or fairy, or whatever it was, was shaking the car! Candace's seatbelt tore, and she hit her head several times on the roof. That hurt a lot Candace thought. The fairy/monster turned the car sideways and slammed it on the ground twice. Then it started to just shake the car in the air again. The door flew open and Candace fell out. "Ah!" Candace yelled. She landed safely on the side of the river, but she was slipping and would soon fall in. Someone or something help me! Candace thought. Then, Candace transformed into magic winx. She had a red top, a red mini skirt, red boots, a pink flower bracelet on her left wrist, and her hair turned a little darker and longer and was braided into two braids.

"Protection thicket," Candace shouted as she jumped up onto the side of the road. A huge thorn bush sprang up and the fairy (it looked more like a freaky fairy) flew away. That was crazy, Candace thought. She transformed back. Wait, what just happened? How did she do that? What was this power? Candace had lots of questions running through her head. She went back inside the car, and shut the door.

"Candace are you okay?" Candace's mother asked. Her mother and father didn't see Candace transform.

"Yes I'm fine." Candace said. "Let's keep going."

"Okay full steam ahead!" Candace's father said. "Candace feel free to dose off it's 1:00 AM."

"Okay," Candace said. She faced the window, and closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Part 2 Bloom's story

In her dream, Candace was on a huge tree and was surrounded by clouds. A girl with long red hair flew down from the sky and joined her. Her name was Bloom.

"Hello Candace, something happened to you today right? Maybe it was a transformation of some sort? Maybe you ran into an insane fairy?" Bloom said.

"Hi, how do you know me? How did you know all of that?" Candace asked.

"My name is Bloom, and I will explain." Bloom said. Then, she summarized seasons 1-4 and how they earned their final forms and the incident.

"Are you saying that I am one of you?" Candace asked.

"Almost, you have our transform, but you aren't one of us. You will create your own club." Bloom replied.

"Okay, but does that have anything to do with what happened before?" Candace asked.

"I will get to that," Bloom said. "After Musa became evil, she conquered more than half of the magical dimension, including Magix and Linphea. Zenith, Solaria and Domino are some of the few planets that are left. Musa eventually became bored and moved on to Earth."

Candace was speechless. Musa was on Earth? Wait a moment… "Was that creature that was harassing our car Musa?" Candace asked. She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, Musa has changed a lot and is making her next move." Bloom said. "You will want to be careful. She wants world domination and suffering. You need to find the rest of your club, and save Musa."

"I understand," Candace said. This was getting more and more strange by the minute, but Candace knew this was real and she had to deal with it.

"That is great, thank you." Bloom said. She left Candace in her dream. Candace dreamt and slept for a few more hours.

Part 3

It was 4:00 AM. Alex woke up. Her body was aching. Where was she? Last time she checked she was asleep in her dorm. Alex was on top of and under a lot of boxes. _Was this the basement? _Alex looked up; she saw a very strange and evil-looking fairy (Musa). She was tattooing bass clefs on three boys. _What was she doing? Was she setting a curse or something on them? Was this going to happen to me?_ Alex couldn't stop wondering. This was very confusing.

Musa looked up, she was done tattooing the last boy. Now she just needed to tattoo Alex and the first step to universal domination would be complete. Musa looked at the boys. Once they had a tattoo they were cursed to do whatever she wanted.

Alex saw the fairy stare at her. Alex immediately felt intimidated. She was coming this way! The fairy reached over and grabbed Alex and threw her down in front of her. The fairy grabbed Alex's left arm, and a tattoo was forming.

Alex felt woozy. No she couldn't faint now! Alex tried to escape the fairy's grip. She yelped. She escaped, but the tattoo burned her. It was a treble clef that was blurred across her entire upper arm. Alex fell not because of her diabetes, but because of the tattoo.

That was easy, Musa thought. Musa created a portal and threw the three boys and Alex in. Musa closed it up after she went in.

Part 4

The next morning, Alyssa and Tori were painting their nails. The news was on, and it was featuring a report on what happened to Candace.

Alyssa looked up for a moment. "Hey Tori isn't that Candace?" Alyssa said.

Tori took a look. "Oh my goodness yes that is! What is she doing here?" Tori said. Tori couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe what happened to her. It was awful! Tori took a look at the next story.

The T.V. featured another story, "This morning at about 4:00 AM, four campers at a nearby summer camp have gone missing." The T.V. presented.

"There is a summer camp here?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, but it's an awful summer camp it's just like school. It's not a camp at all." Tori replied.

"Ronald Martin, Henry Chen, Daniel Glen, and Alex Kim disappeared this morning with no trace as to what happened to them. Although, a small wooden box with soccer balls carved into it was found in the basement of the building. The item belonged to one of the missing campers: Alex Kim. Teams are still investigating this disappearance, but some suspect that these two stories are linked." The T.V. blurted.

Tori turned the T.V. off. She was speechless.

"Tori, what do you think this means? We have this freaky magic and all of a sudden some old friends show up on T.V." Alyssa asked.

"I don't know," Tori said.

"Let's just not think about this right now." Alyssa replied.

Tori stood up. She was already dressed and ready; Alyssa was still in her pajamas. "Alyssa I'm going to the mall do you want to come too?" Tori asked.

"No, I can't I'm not ready yet, and I still have to convince my parents to let me stay here for a while." Alyssa replied.

"Okay, see you later Alyssa." Tori went out the door and left. Tori's cousin wanted her to do some shopping for him.


	7. A Mission

Confidential Winx Chapter 7

That same night, Grace was asleep. In her dream, Roxy walked toward her.

"Grace, this will be the last time I can contact you." Roxy started.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"That doesn't matter. The last thing I want to tell you is that: you are magical; you must assemble your club and earn you magic winx. Please for Musa and the universe.

Grace turned in her sleep. "Okay," She mumbled.

Part 2

Tori stood in the main hallway of the mall. She was flipping through her cell phone, and carried a bunch of shopping bags. She had spent the past few hours shopping and eating lunch. For once, Tori hadn't gotten anything for herself; everything that she got was stuff that her cousin wanted. What Tori didn't know was that the rock was in her pocket. It came with her to the mall and Tori didn't even notice. Tori walked toward the exit. As she walked, the rock dropped out of her pocket. Tori saw it. _What was the rock doing here?_ Tori wondered. Tori put her shopping bags down and reached down to pick it up, but a girl with curly red hair beat her to it. She kindly picked it up and gave it to Tori.

"Here you go. You must have dropped this." She said.

"Thank you," Tori replied. She took the rock, stood up, and faced the girl.

"Tori, is that you? I'm Grace, from Camp Lakeview! Hi!" Grace said. She was happy that she saw tori at the mall.

"Grace? It's nice to see you!" Tori replied.

"Umm Tori, could I have a look at that rock?" Grace asked. That rock, seemed familiar, and Grace wanted a look at it.

This request made Tori unsure of this, but there could be no harm in just a look. "Okay Grace," Tori showed Grace the rock.

Grace looked at it. _Yes_, she thought. _This was definitely the rock from Roxy's story, but how did Tori get it?_ "Tori, how did you find this?" Grace asked.

"I don't know…" Tori started. She looked at the clock. It was getting late. "Bye Grace I have to go."

"Okay, bye Tori!" Grace said. As Tori left all Grace could do was stand there and wonder. _Was Tori a part of this? How did she get possession of the rock?_ Grace's phone rang. She got a text message that was from her parents. It read: **Grace we'll just be a few more minutes wait outside for us please. **

Grace sighed. Sometimes her parents were just weird. She picked up her shopping bag and went outside. As she waited for her parents, she saw Tori at the side of the building. What was she doing? Grace was confused. Tori had transformed! She was in magic winx! Now it was certain. Tori is definitely a part of her club.

"Tori wait!" Grace shouted, but Tori couldn't hear. She was too far away. _Its okay, I'll see her again, _Grace thought._ I know it! _


	8. Minions

Confidential Winx Chapter 8

Gaby managed to get back to the surface. She looked around and saw the bench but not her snacks. Where were her bags? _Oh no_, Gaby thought. Her cellphone and wallet were in those bags. Maybe her parents knew where her stuff was. Gaby ran to the back to look for her parents. They weren't there. Neither was the car. _Is this the wrong gas station? Or did her parents take her stuff and leave without her? _

Suddenly, two boys (one blonde one with black hair) snuck up behind her and grabbed her arms. "What? Get off of me!" Gaby shouted. "You know 2 ugly beasts like you can't just sneak up behind someone and start grabbing them!" Gaby tried to get out of their grip. A third boy came up behind her and covered her mouth.

Then, a fairy appeared in front of them. The first thing that came to Gaby's mind was that this had to be Musa from Layla's story.

"Nice job boys. She will be a helpful one." Musa said. "Alex dear, please tie her up."

Gaby stopped for a moment. Helpful…What did she mean by that? Who was Alex?

A girl with straight black hair and a petite Korean body stepped forward. She held a purple rope made of a substance called morphix.

Gaby froze. That was Alex from camp! How did she end up working for Musa? Gaby took a look at the boys and Alex. Their eyes suggested that they were hypnotized. The rope was strange; it didn't look like a regular rope.

Alex took the rope, twirled it, and tied up Gaby's legs. Gaby flinched. The rope really hurt, and as soon as it tied her legs, she felt weak. Gaby knew what this was, it was morphix! But how could that be? The only person that could possess it was Layla.

The boys stepped back as Alex used the rope to tie Gaby's hands and arms together. One of the boys put a gag around Gaby's mouth. Gaby fell to the ground as the boys let go of her.

Layla's voice echoed in Gaby's head. Layla was confessing that she had been underground to protect Earth, but has been providing resources for Musa made of her morphix power to prevent herself from being eliminated.

"Bring her with us. We're leaving." Musa said. She created a portal and went through. Alex and the boys followed carrying Gaby with them.

_This is going to be so much fun_, Gaby thought sarcastically.

Part 2

Alyssa was alone in the house. Everyone else left except for the aunt. Alyssa got out a sketch pad and a pencil and started to draw. Alyssa let her hand freely draw what it wanted. _Drawing is so much fun_, Alyssa thought._ It lets you be free and express your feelings. _

Alyssa took a look at her drawing. It was a picture of a fairy. Alyssa stared at it. She suddenly saw seasons 1-4, the story of how the winx got their final forms, the incident, and the other stories. All displayed for a moment on her drawing from Flora's point of view.

Alyssa was confused but she figured it out. Tori and she possessed the magic winx and had to help save Earth. The rock that they found was the rock that Roxy had sealed her magic in. _And_, Alyssa thought, _Candace and Alex must be the other members of our club_. It all made sense now. _But weren't there supposed to be six? Who were the other two members?_

The doorbell rang. Alyssa ran to get it. It was the paperboy.

"Hello here's your paper." He said.

"Thanks, but you do know that you just throw it on the driveway and we'll get it right?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense to me. Plus, this way is more civilized." He replied.

"Okay…umm" Alyssa started.

"My name is Oscar." Oscar said. He had orange-blonde hair and wore a T-Shirt with a Pokémon logo on it.

"Right, thanks Oscar." Alyssa said. Before she could make him leave, another paperboy came.

"Oscar! Here are the urgent news reports that didn't make it into the morning paper. I delivered it to the houses that you already went to." He said, panting.

"Thanks, Lucas!" Oscar said. Lucas left. "Here you go! Bye!" Oscar said as he handed Alyssa one. Then he left.

"Bye then!" Alyssa said. _They were weird_, she thought. She put the paper down and looked at the urgent news reports. One of them read: **At noon, a girl was reported missing by her parents, after they accidentally left her alone at a gas station mistaking someone else as their daughter. Her name is Gaby Parsons and anyone that finds her or might've seen her please call the following number…. **

"Was that Gaby from camp?" Alyssa wondered aloud. It had to be! How did she get lost? Where did she go? Was she in trouble? Is she a member of their club? So many thoughts were running through Alyssa's head, and everything was just crazy. She took out the sketch pad and drew a picture.

Then, the door slammed open and Tori walked through and it slammed shut. "Hey Alyssa I'm back." Tori said as she dropped the shopping bags on the ground. Tori looked around. "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"They all went out except for the aunt." Alyssa replied. She put her drawing down.

"If they went out then why did I buy this stuff for Jay if he was just going to go out anyway?" Tori complained. Tori saw the notice on the coffee table. "Alyssa what's that?" she asked.

Alyssa followed Tori's gaze. "Oh, that. It is about the stuff on the news we saw this morning, and there is something else…" Alyssa replied. Then Alyssa saw the rock in Tori's hand. "Why do you have the rock? I thought it was here." Alyssa said.

Tori said, "I don't know, how I got it. Grace asked about it at the mall and I didn't know how to respond."

"Grace is in this area?" Alyssa said. She was surprised. "Anyway Tori I have to tell you something," Alyssa told Tori all of the winx club stories.

"Wow," Tori said when Alyssa finished, "So wait, does that mean that Candace and Alex might be one of us too? And did Grace know all of this?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, but everything is linked. I know it." Alyssa replied.


	9. Stella

Confidential Winx Chapter 9

After a while of talking, Tori and Alyssa agreed on one thing. They needed to start acting on this, and fast.

Tori took a look at the picture that Alyssa drew. It was strange and very spooky. It was a picture of a girl tied up on the ground with four figures in the background suffering. There was also a very evil-looking fairy in there as well. "Alyssa, what is that picture?" Tori asked.

Alyssa looked over. She looked very surprised when she looked at it. She picked it up. "I don't know. I guess I unconsciously drew it." Alyssa replied. She looked over it. It had to be linked to everything that was happening. "I think it might be almost a vision, only on paper, of what is or what is going to happen" She concluded. She took the drawing, folded it up, and put it in her pocket. "Where should we start?" Alyssa asked. "There is Gaby who is missing, there is Alex who vanished, there is Grace who was at the mall, and there is Candace who had that accident."

"How does Gaby have anything to do with this?" Tori asked. Then Alyssa handed her the notice and she understood. "Okay I get it, but I think we should start with Candace since she is closest."

"Okay let's go to where that accident happened." Alyssa said. Alyssa and Tori both transformed and used their magic to get to the place where Candace was.

Tori and Alyssa reached their destination. Tori thought that it looked a lot like Camp Lakeview. Alyssa thought that it was relaxing.

Tori look around and saw a small wooden box near Alyssa's feet. "Hold on a second Alyssa." Tori said as she reached down and picked it up. "What is this?" It had soccer balls carved into it.

Alyssa recognized it. It was from her first year at Camp Lakeview! Alyssa remembered that it was the box that Valerie had given to Alex! "That belongs to Alex! How did it get here?" She said.

Tori opened it. "There are two necklaces inside, and they are both ceramic." She said. There was also a picture of Alex in it. Tori out everything back and closed it. When she did, they heard a growl come from the distance. "What is that?" Tori thought out loud.

"I don't know but let's go and see." Alyssa replied. They ran over to the source of the sound. Alyssa gasped. It was monster made of morphix!

"That is THE ugliest thing I have EVER seen." Tori said. "I vote that we get rid of it."

"I agree" Alyssa said. She took water from the river and unleashed it at the monster. The monster swatted at them. They both dodged.

"Alyssa lets combine our powers." Tori said.

"Okay," Alyssa replied. She conjured up a swirling vortex of snow. Tori streamed her magic into it and it hit monster. "Yes!" Alyssa said. This was their first battle and Alyssa thought they were doing well.

The monster got up and ran toward Tori. "Ah!" Tori screamed. As she cowered, she let out some magic that froze time on Earth. "Huh?" Tori got up and noticed that Alyssa was not frozen in time, and that the monster was gone.

"What did you do Tori?" Alyssa asked. She walked up to the monster, froze him and shattered him into pieces. "Did you freeze time?"

"I think so, but I have no idea how I did it." Tori said.

All of a sudden everything stopped. The sound, the car, her parents, and everything outside just stopped. "Mom, Dad? Are you okay?" Candace asked. She opened the door of the car. She sensed magic, but she didn't know what it was. She heard Bloom's voice in her head. _Okay Bloom I get it now_, Candace thought. She transformed and ran as fast as she could back to where the car had been harassed.

"What do we do now?" Alyssa was confused she had no idea how everything had happened and she didn't know what to do next.

"What is that bright light?" Tori said. She pointed to a spot a few feet away near an intersection.

Alyssa tried to look at it, but it was so bright. "It looks like another fairy or at least the spirit of one." Alyssa said.

At that point, Candace had caught up to them. "Ah! What is that light?" Candace shouted.

"Candace?" Tori said. She saw her.

The light disappeared. And what remained was indeed a spirit of a fairy. "Hello my name is Stella. I cannot come here in person so this was the best I could do."

"Stella? You were one of the fairies who left the Winx Club!" Candace said.

"Yes, and do you have a problem with that?" Stella snapped.

_Wow she is just as pretty and haughty as Chelsea_, Alyssa thought.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked. "I thought you left your friends!"

"Yes I did, but the reason why I am here does not have to do with them at all." Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Alyssa said. She was sure that Stella was bending the truth.

"Fine I will tell you the story." Stella said. "You know all that happened with the Winx and Musa. Well, she had conquered Linphea, the home planet of Flora, and enslaved everyone there. When Solaria had heard of it, they increased security, but it wasn't enough to keep Musa out. So she invaded us, and made a beeline for the castle. She was going to rush past me and break into our castle…blah, blah, blah… Then, Chimera threw herself in front of her and started to yell at me like I was ignorant because I hadn't done a thing. Musa left and Chimera had disappeared with her. I am here because what Chimera said made me rethink what I did, and I am going to help you guys, but that does NOT mean that I will go back to the Winx."

"I guess that is good news then." Candace said.

"Just how are you going to help us?" Tori asked.

"Why aren't you going back to the Winx?" Alyssa wondered out loud.

"The Winx Club is getting old Alyssa, and we are just growing out of it, or at least I am. People change every day, and besides, I always hated going through all of that work." Stella replied. "Tori, I will ask you that question. How am I going to help you?"


	10. Premonitions

Confidential Winx Chapter 10

"The Winx Club is getting old Alyssa, and we are just growing out of it, or at least I am. People change every day, and besides, I always hated going through all of that work." Stella replied. "Tori, I will ask you that question. How am I going to help you?"

"Um, well I would like some of my questions to be answered." Tori said.

"Fire away Tori," Stella replied.

"Hold on, Tori, aren't you supposed to be at surfing camp with you cousin?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, I went for two weeks, but then I didn't feel very well so I went home. When I went home, THIS happened to me!" Tori explained.

"Gotcha" Candace replied.

"Anyway, I want to know how I froze time," Tori said.

"It's simple really. Your powers are the ability to transform stuff into something else or morph them, so to morph time or will it to stop, would have been one of your main powers anyway." Stella replied.

"I don't understand. If Tori's original power was to morph/transform time then how was she able to do what we just did?" Alyssa asked.

"You see, Tori's power would be the ability to morph/transform time, magic, or a man-made object." Stella explained.

"If that is the case, then how did I do that combined power with Alyssa? Or transform the beads into a tiara?" Tori asked.

"Alyssa was there so you were able to do it." Stella said.

"So, in short Tori is almost powerless if we aren't there, right?" Candace said.

"Yup," Stella replied.

Tori had to let it process in her head. _I can't do anything unless I have friends? _"What about how I transformed the beads into a tiara?" Tori asked.

"It must have been a plastic tiara and plastic beads." Stella replied.

"No, the beads were definitely plastic but the tiara was metal." Alyssa said.

"Then, someone from you club must have the power over rocks and earned their magic winx." Stella said.

"It's not me," Alyssa said.

"I have power over the plants," Candace replied.

"Then who could it be?" Tori asked. Her head started to hurt. This was all too confusing.

Then, a thought occurred to Alyssa_. What about the picture? If it was some sort of prediction maybe it could help_, Alyssa thought. "Everyone take a look at this." Alyssa said as she showed them the picture. "I drew this earlier and I think that it might be a prediction of some sort."

Stella, Candace, and Tori took a look at the picture.

"That's Musa and Gaby!" Candace said.

"I was wondering who they are." Tori said pointing to the four people in the back.

"If it is a prediction or a vision of what is happening then I can find where it would be." Stella said. Stella created light screen. On the screen, it showed various places. "I can scan the city for magic."

"That's a great idea." Tori said.

Stella searched but the city didn't contain any magical beings. Suddenly Stella found something. A picture of Grace showed on the screen. She was still outside of the mall but she had tripped and dropped all of her bags. It looked like she was going to hit the concrete head first.

"Oh that must've been a close one." Alyssa said looking at the screen. "We just saved her from breaking her face."

"Is that the member of our club with Earth magic?" Tori asked.

"No, she holds fire, and that is the only person in the whole city." Stella said.

"How about searching places?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, since we are looking for the place where this vision would be." Candace said.

"Okay I'll try." Stella said. She tried again and found a place. "What about this place?"

"That is the gas station where I saw Gaby!" Candace said.

"Is that what we are looking for?" Tori asked.

"I sense a portal there. I could look inside it." Stella suggested.

"Yeah, look inside it." Candace urged.

Stella searched inside the portal and sure enough, the picture matched the screen. "There," Stella said. She looked at the screen. "Gaby, the girl that's tied up, she holds the Earth power. Turns out she earned magic winx a few summers ago and didn't realize it. She is very close to her next transform." Stella said.

"Is that true? If it is I guess we know what we have to do." Alyssa said.

"We have to get Grace…" Tori started.

"…and find that portal and rescue everyone." Candace said.

"You need to get Grace first. She knows everything already, but she doesn't have magic winx." Stella said. "I'm leaving now; I don't want to run into Layla." Stella disappeared.

"Okay," Tori replied. "Let's go I know where the mall is."

"Let's fly there. It would take too long to fun and I don't think we can teleport anymore." Alyssa said. She flew up into the sky. "Hey, try it! It is kind of fun!" Alyssa said.

Tori tried to fly too. "Hey you're right Alyssa! Come on Candace!" Tori said.

"I can't, I'm really scared." Candace admitted.

"Come on." Tori said. She reached down and grabbed Candace's hand, and lifted her up into the air.

"You are right! It is fun!" Candace said, as she flew in the sky.

"Let's go girls." Alyssa said. Then they flew to the mall.


	11. Grace

Confidential Winx Chapter 11

After a while of flying, Tori, Alyssa, and Candace made it to the mall. They walked up toward the entrance and sure enough, Grace's bags and its contents were scattered around in the air and so was Grace.

"Tori, try to make Grace able to move around just like us." Alyssa said. "I'll stop her from falling."

"Okay I'll try," Tori replied. She walked over to Grace and put her hand on Grace's back. Tori concentrated and finally, Grace was able to move freely. Alyssa steadied her fall.

"What…" Grace said. "Oh Tori, You are transformed! Alyssa, Candace, it's nice to see you again! You have magic winx too! That is great!"

"Huh?" Tori asked. She was confused, how did Grace know this?

"Stella said that she knew everything." Candace reminded Tori.

"Uh, yea that's right!" Alyssa covered for them.

"Are you guys a part of the club? Are you searching for Musa right now?" Grace asked.

"Yes we are a part of the club Grace, and in fact we were going to search for Musa after we found you." Candace replied.

"It sounds like a plan!" Grace said. "But how am I going to get there? You all have transformations and I don't." Grace added. She was starting to sound sad.

"It's okay Grace! We'll help you!" Tori said trying to sound cheerful.

"We already know where Musa is, so now we just need to get there!" Candace added.

"That's great!" Grace replied.

"Okay let's go then!" Tori said as she and Candace hovered in the air and grabbed Grace's hands. They flew up in the sky and Alyssa followed.

After a while of flying, Tori, Candace, Alyssa, and Grace passed Tori's cousin's house. Alyssa looked down at an area of a house's backyard near a bunch of trees. She saw some sort of swirly thing and the paperboys! _What are the paperboys doing?_ She looked into the swirly thing and saw Musa's head! _I bet Musa is hypnotizing them so they can fight for her_, Alyssa thought. The swirly thing that Alyssa thought was a portal closed and Musa was no longer there, but the paperboys were heading toward them!

"Everyone watch out!" Alyssa shouted. "Those boys got hypnotized by Musa!"

"Huh?" They turned around.

The two boys floated in front of them, and they got out two whips made of morphix.

_Layla is on Earth and is making morphix weapons for cover,_ Grace thought.

"Candace is it okay if you stay with Grace? I think I might be able to handle these two." Tori said.

"Yes its fine Tori." Candace replied as Tori let go and joined Alyssa.

"Let's go Alyssa." Tori said.

"Okay," Alyssa said with hesitation. She created an orb of water before the boys had a chance to use their whips. "Water jet," Alyssa shouted. Then a jet of water plunged toward the two boys.

Tori created a magic disc. "Effect change," Tori cried out. Then, the disc released some sparkles that changed the effect of the water jet. The water jet freed the boys from Musa's control.

"Great job Alyssa Tori!" Grace said.

"Um Tori," Candace started.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Is it possible for you to change Grace so that she can hover or something on her own?" Candace asked.

"Yes, it should be possible." Alyssa replied. "Go for it Tori."

"Okay," Tori reached out her hand toward Grace. She cast a spell: Gravity morph. It allowed Grace to walk on air.

"Whoa this is just like walking on a trampoline! Thanks Tori!" Grace said as Candace let go of her and she started walking.

"Come on let's go! I know where the gas station is, follow me!" Candace said as the four raced toward the gas station.

"We're almost there!" Alyssa shouted a few moments later. "I can see it!"

Just then, two shadows crept up behind them. One got out his morphix whip.

"Ah!" Grace shouted as one of the boys had grabbed her.

Everyone spun around and saw the two paperboys. "Let go of Grace!" Tori shouted.

The boys chuckled and whipped Candace.

"Ah!" Candace screamed as they hit her. She de-transformed and fell to the ground. Her arm had a red burn mark on it.

Alyssa saw this and conjured up some H2O and cooled off Candace's burn with it. "Grace, we'll save you!" Alyssa said.

Grace's voice was muffled out, and the boys were preparing to whip Tori.

Alyssa used an attack that would have pelted the boys with ice shards, but it didn't work.

"What are we going to do? We need to get Grace out of there!" Tori said, completely horrified and with no idea what to do.

Grace was struggling in the boy's grip_. I need to get out! Someone or something please, I need help!_ Grace was desperate. _Huh? I feel…magic! What is this?_

Tori gasped. Fire magic was leaking from her.

The boy holding her (Lucas) seemed to be reacting to the heat that Grace was radiating. He took a look at the other guy (Oscar), and they both refused to give up.

"Let…go…of…" Grace started with an angry voice.

Oscar paled, and Lucas seemed to be getting a burn. Tori said, "I've never seen her like that in my life! Sure she has gotten sad and mad, but she has never gotten like…that."

"True that," Alyssa replied. "I think I know what's happening to her."

"…ME!" Grace finished. She started an explosion of fire and the two boys flew backward. Grace earned her magic winx! Her top was a light green, her skirt was pleated and a few shades darker, she had flats, and gloves that covered her forearms. Her curly red hair was not different, but she gained a green necklace.

"Grace…you earned you magic winx!" Candace stood up.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Grace replied not looking up. "Tori, Alyssa let's go." She said creating a beam of magic, "Invisible fire,"

"Invisible sea," Alyssa created a beam of magic too.

"Invisible change," Tori said joining in. Together they freed the two boys from Musa's spell.

"That great, you freed them from Musa's spell using an invisible convergence!" Candace exclaimed transforming and joining them.

"Huh?" Tori was confused.


	12. Gaby

Confidential Winx Chapter 12

Last Time:

"_That great, you freed them from Musa's spell using an invisible convergence!" Candace exclaimed transforming and joining them. _

"_Huh?" Tori was confused. _

"When more than one fairy attacks together it is called convergence." Candace explained. "The attack you used was invisible (except for the slight glow) so it is invisible convergence."

"Ok, so that's what you meant." Tori replied.

"Come on, we have no time to lose! Let's go to the gas station!" Alyssa called.

"Do you guys know how to work these wings?" Grace asked shakily. She wasn't used to flying yet.

"Let me help you." Tori replied grabbing Grace's arm to steady her.

They reached the gas station and Grace had gotten used to flying. "How are we going to find/open the portal?" Grace asked after looking around.

"In Stella's vision, the portal was in the back, so let's go there." Alyssa replied. They ran to the back but found nothing.

"The portal is right here," Candace said pointing to a spot on the ground. "I can feel it, we have to use the invisible convergence."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked. "I don't see it."

"Trust me," Candace assured her. "Invisible Forest," Candace shouted creating a beam of magic.

"Invisible Fire," Grace shouted, "Invisible, Sea," Alyssa shouted, "Invisible Change," Tori shouted as the three of them created beams of their own. The portal opened.

"Wow, it worked!" Tori said surprised.

"Did you doubt me?" Candace asked.

"Of course, I didn't doubt you." Tori replied. "Let's go."

The four of them passed through the portal. "It's just like Stella's vision, except Musa isn't here." Alyssa observed.

Grace gasped, "What are those four doing to Gaby?" Gaby was untied, but the three boys and Alex were gathered around her and were holding her down. Alex held a scroll with Musa's spell in it. She was holding Gaby's arm and was printing Musa's tattoo on it.

"What do we do?" Candace panicked.

"We do what we do best." Alyssa replied. She used an attack called Ocean Wave that pushed the four away from Gaby. Unfortunately it didn't do much good, because as soon the four were away from Gaby, the morphix ropes reappeared.

Gaby woke with a start reacting to the return of the ropes. "Where…oh that's right I'm tied up." she said. Gaby looked over to where Tori, Alyssa, Candace, and Grace were. "You guys are magical?" Gaby was speechless. She sat up, "I guess you're a part of my club then." she added.

The blonde boy named Daniel Glen, got up and slapped some duct tape over Gaby's mouth. The brown haired boy named Ronald Martin, also got up and started to drag Gaby away. Henry Chen did the same, and Alex followed.

"We have to go after them." Alyssa said. "Come on." They ran after them, and found Henry standing in the middle of an empty space in a fighting position. "Tori, Water Jet and Effect change." Alyssa ordered.

"Okay," Tori replied nodding her head.

"Water Jet," Alyssa called.

"Effect Change," Tori shouted. Henry was freed from Musa's control, but now he was suffering a great deal of pain. "What's wrong with him?" Tori asked.

"It must be the result of being freed. Musa must have done that." Grace replied.

"There's no time for this! We'll get back to him, but first let's go save Gaby!" Alyssa yelled running ahead.

"Wait up!" The others called running after her.

They stopped again. This time it was Daniel. "Candace, let's attack. You two go on." Tori told them.

"Okay," Alyssa and Grace replied leaving.

"Flower Stream," Candace called creating a wave of several different flowers.

"Effect Change," Tori called changing the effect of the attack so it would free Daniel.

Daniel ended up just like Henry. "Let's go Candace." Tori said. They two ran to catch up to Alyssa and Grace.

Meanwhile:

Alyssa and Grace stopped. This time, Alex was blocking their way. Alex held up a scroll that let out one of Musa's attacks. It knocked Alyssa and Grace backward. They got up shakily as Tori and Candace caught up. "Tori follow my lead." Grace said.

"Okay." Tori replied nodding.

"Flamethrower" Grace shouted letting out a beam of fire.

"Effect Change," Tori chanted again. _This is getting repetitive,_ Tori complained to herself.

Alex was freed from Musa's control and fainted.

"We'll get back to her. That other guy still has Gaby." Candace said she dragged them along.

They caught up to Ronald. He was still dragging Gaby. He suddenly dropped her and turned his attention to Tori, Alyssa, Candace, and Grace. They all shouted, "Water Jet, Flower Stream, Flamethrower, and Effect Change!"

Ronald was free from control and ended up like Daniel and Henry. Tori, Alyssa, Candace, and Grace ran up to Gaby.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked taking off the duct tape on Gaby's mouth.

"No I'm not fine! I'm tied up!" Gaby snapped.

"Calm down we want to help you." Tori replied with the same attitude.

"Gaby, Stella told us that you already have your magic winx, you just haven't used it yet. Do you think you could activate it so you can get out?" Alyssa suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Gaby replied.

"Do you see this freaky transformation? Yeah, you have one of these too. You just have to activate it." Grace explained.

"I'll try…" Gaby replied. Before they could do anything, Musa showed up.

"Look at the little pests who call themselves fairies. You think you can come here and get away with it? I'd like to see you try." Musa taunted. She used an attack called Sound Wave.

Gaby watched as Alyssa, Candace, Grace and Tori suffered from the pain. Her eyes got wide. _No, stop it!_ She shouted in her head. She started to glow. She transformed into her magic winx! She had a dark blue top with only one strap, shorts that are just a shade darker, blue boots, a blue choker, and blue gloves that extend to her upper-arm. Her wings were rounded. _This is magic winx?_ Gaby wondered. _Yes, this is more like it_. "Invisible sand," Gaby shouted unleashing a beam of magic.

"Invisible Fire," Grace called after seeing Gaby transform. She created a beam of magic.

"Invisible Sea," Alyssa said standing up.

"Invisible Forest," Candace yelled.

"Invisible Change," Tori said as she created the beam of magic that connected them all.

"Nice try, you almost got me there." Musa said after blocking the attack. She used Stereo Crash against Gaby.

Gaby stared horrified at the attack. She then ducked, but it did no good. The attack knocked her flat on her back.

_Gaby, don't give up. You can do it._ Layla's voice told her.

_Note: This is the only one of my stories that I didn't get stuck on this week! Hope you enjoyed it. _


	13. Hard Places

Confidential Winx Chapter 13

Run, run, run faster, no, instead, fly! A figure with flowing hair was speeding down the highway, desperate to reach its destination. There is not much time left! Gaby needs me! The woman thought as she sped down the highway. The gas station, where is it? Where is that gas station? The dark-skinned and dark-haired runner transformed into a fairy and continued to speed down the highway. Calm down Layla, everything will be fine. All you have to do is get there. She thought. Layla reached the gas station and stealthily found and escaped into the portal.

* * *

Gaby still lay on her back. She felt weak, and the attack did a number on her. This isn't me! Why am I the first one to fall? It was NEVER like this in any way! Gaby fumed. She tried to get up.

"Gaby, please be careful!" Candace cautioned.

"Don't push yourself." Alyssa added.

"We got your back." Tori said determined.

Gaby fell back down. _Darn it Musa! You just had to use that attack, and of all the attacks you could have used it just had to be that one_, Gaby thought.

At that moment, Alex and the three boys staggered to the area that the battle took place. They collapsed again behind Grace, Tori, Alyssa, and Candace.

"This is getting boring." Musa remarked. "I want some fun!" Musa used a version of the attack Enchantix Bass Boom at the four girls.

"Flame wall," Grace called blocking the attack.

"Tidal wave," Alyssa yelled blocking the attack as well.

Candace dodged it, but Tori stood there not knowing what to do. In a split second, Candace grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her down, and the attack missed her. Unfortunately, Alyssa's and Grace's barriers didn't work well and they were knocked back.

* * *

_Great, where am I now?_ Layla wondered as she stood in the strange space of purple_. Gaby, and her friends, and Musa…They are all together. I can sense them_. Layla thought as she raced to reach Gaby.

Layla was almost there. _Just a little more, I can practically feel their presence!_ She shouted in her mind. _Musa will be a tough opponent. If only I can get the Winx Club back together again! Stella even came, and I know that the Bloom and Flora have contacted members of the new club. I just wish that everyone could come back together!_ A tear streamed down Layla's face.

* * *

Bloom was on Domino and attending a meeting regarding the fear and darkness leaking into Domino. Bloom was zoning out. She had been following Candace's moves mentally. Candace! _Hold on, I will be there soon_. She told Candace mentally. "Sky, mother, father I have to leave I will be back soon." She shouted. Then she transported to the corrupt planet of Linphea.

Linphea was a terrible sight. All of the vegetation was charred and dead. It was spooky, and the citizens looked like a plague had hit some of them even had Musa's tattoo. _Where is Flora?_ She wondered looking around. _There she is_! Bloom had found Flora. Flora looked pale, but she didn't look as sick as some of the other citizens. She was meditating. Bloom walked over to her carefully and poked her side.

"Hi Bloom," Flora's voice sounded dry. "It's nice to see you." Flora's eyes had dark circles under them and her hair was stringy. She took a sip of her tea. "Lately I had been living on tea and bread." She added.

Bloom had bought a banana with her and gave it to Flora. "We have to go to Earth." She said. "Let's transform."

"I can't, the people of Linphea can't transform." Flora replied.

"I'll transform then." Bloom transformed. Then she grabbed Flora's hand and they made it to Earth.

On Earth, Flora also transformed and she looked a little healthier in her fairy form. Together they searched for the new club.

* * *

On Solaria, Stella was feeling more and more guilty. _Chimera, why did you do that? Why did you allow yourself to be done away with? And more importantly, why am I warming up to the new club?_ A battle was going on in Stella's head. She didn't know what was up anymore. _The Winx Club is just a bunch of stuck up snobs saving the world for popularity. If someone had said that, I would've gotten mad. Now however, it is my honest opinion of the Winx Club._ Stella was never going back to the Winx, but the guilt was killing her. "I am going to Earth, and I am going to help with the battle against Musa no matter what Layla might think." She declared.

Stella transformed and transported herself to Earth. _Here I come,_ she thought. _Brace yourselves._

* * *

Tecna was back to being the princess (soon to be queen) of Zenith. Her coronation was just a few months off and she was happy. Until, depression started to leak into Zenith from the other realms. _Musa, you have gone too far. Sibylla, I still don't understand why you gave me that rock._ Tecna thought as she flew over her hometown.

_Tecna, Tecna, can you hear me?_ A voice was calling out to Tecna.

"Huh? Who is there?" Tecna asked.

_Please Tecna, go to Earth. Once there you can finally let go of the Winx Club completely. As long as you go there and do what you do best. Please Tecna!_ The voice was desperate.

"Why should I listen to you? Roxy," Tecna snapped at the voice.

_You know that I speak the truth whether you like it or not. _Roxy's spirit replied. _Not to mention, I know you are still concerned for me, since I wasn't really an official member of the Winx. They need you help in order for my spirit to be free! Please…_ Roxy's spirit trailed off.

Tecna rolled her eyes, "Sure, I guess, but it better be worth it." She replied.

_Thank you Tecna, I shall be in your debt,_ Roxy replied.

Tecna used a spell that transported her to Earth. _Here I go again,_ _unfortunately…_She thought.


	14. Alex and The Morphed

Confidential Winx Chapter 14

Layla ran through the space between dimensions. She saw something up ahead. _I'm almost there! There is just a little more space to cover_, Layla thought.

Alex jerked awake. _Someone ran into me,_ she thought. She blinked her eyes a few times and saw Grace and Alyssa on the ground in front of her. _They must have been knocked down,_ she thought.

"What is this place?" Ronald asked. He had woken up also.

"I don't like it here." Henry commented shivering.

"What is going on?" Daniel asked much more concerned with the battle in front of them.

"What they said." Alex added standing up.

"That evil maniac right there," Gaby pointed to Musa, "has taken over an entire magical dimension and will do the same with Earth unless we do something about it." Gaby explained still lying on the ground.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Daniel replied sarcastically.

"It will if you get used to it." Alyssa said getting up.

"There is NO time for chit chat we need to get into action." Tori demanded. "Plastic Element," Tori shouted creating gray-white sludge that was headed toward Musa.

Musa said haughtily "That won't" Grace cut her off.

"Molten Lava," Grace said joining Tori's attack.

The attack pushed Musa back, but did no damage. "You can't expect something like that to work." She said.

"What do we do?" Candace was panicking.

"If only I could get up!" Gaby complained to herself.

"Morphix Wave" Layla came running in fully transformed and attacked. Musa dodged it and it headed toward Gaby. _Crap, not again,_ Layla thought thinking back to the incident.

"Sinking Quicksand," Gaby yelled hoping it would do something. The Morphix Wave was absorbed into Gaby's attack, but it didn't stop there. Some of the Morphix slowed down and coated Gaby's wings. _What is this? It isn't hurting me_! Gaby noticed that it was actually giving her more energy! "Magic Winx, Morphed," Gaby shouted. A light enveloped her and disappeared. Her outfit gained some sparkles and more accessories. The morphix around her wings glowed and dissolved after her wings grew to Enchantix size.

"What just happened?" Henry asked breaking the silence, but it was followed by more silence.

"Nice Henry, you just made things awkward." Ronald said leaning on Henry's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened either." Gaby looked at Layla's direction.

"I think you earned your next transform." Alyssa said.

"It seems like it, but it isn't like what we earned." Layla replied.

"Who CARES about what it is at a time like this?" Tori snapped. "Do any of you understand that Musa is right there and is about to fry our butts?"

"Harsh, but true," Grace added.

"That is one vicious looking fairy-person-thingy." Daniel said. "I wish this would all just end."

"If you want it to end then I'll end it." Musa said sinisterly. She was charging up a Stereo Crash.

"Not on my watch." Gaby hissed. She used an attack called Soil Substance that knocked Musa to the ground and hardened. "Okay, someone can step in about now!" Gaby shouted.

"Ice daggers" Alyssa attacked Musa by creating shards of ice and hurling them at her.

Alex took a moment to look down at Grace who was still sitting on the ground. "Do you need help Grace?" Alex asked.

"Oh yea sure," Grace replied as Alex helped her up. "Thanks Alex! I'm glad that you're loosening up!" Grace added with a smile. She then went back to a death glare and used the Molten Lava attack against Musa.

Musa was taking shot after shot, but was unable to get up. _Enough of this,_ she thought. Musa gazed around at the targets. Musa choose Tori as her target and used a sound wave attack.

"Tori watch out!" Alex warned.

Layla realized something. _Those boys, the paper boys, and Alex, they wouldn't have been involved unless they were important_. Layla noted. _Also, the new club only has five members: Tori, Candace, Grace, Alyssa, and Gaby. They are missing someone, and I know who that is_. She remained where she was and watched it all go down.

"Someone help me!" Tori shouted completely frozen in fear and unaware of the attack.

"Protection thicket," Candace said. She hopped in front of Tori and summoned a protective thorn bush.

_I need to help them! I can't stand here being useless._ Alex couldn't stand it. _Maybe it's because I'm a perfectionist. _A dome of light surrounded Alex, and time seemed to slow down when all heads turned toward her.

"I knew it." Layla muttered under her breath as a smile spread across her face.

"No, I will not let this pass." Musa was very angry. "Bass Resonance," She attacked Candace and Tori with a powerful spell. Tori's eyes widened and Candace braced herself for the impact.

"Volcanic Eruption," Grace shouted. She stretched out a lava beam that absorbed Musa's attack. The lava filtered the Bass Resonance and Grace's wings evolved into Enchantix size. "Magic Winx, Morphed," Grace said as her outfit gained accessories.

The attention was turned back to Alex as she announced, "Alex, magic winx!" She transformed into magic winx. Her outfit was a gray strapless dress with an orange belt, orange shoes, and gray elbow gloves. She gained an orange and gray striped headband and her hair got more of a navy color.

The attention shifted once again when Musa broke out of the Soil Substance. "You fools! I cannot stand this insanity!" Musa screamed.

"She says we're insanity?" Ronald chuckled. "She should take a look at herself, and think twice about calling us insane."

"Shut up Ronald." Henry snapped. "They need help! That is obviously one mad chick!"

"Both of you shut up!" Alyssa retorted. "Do you want your life to end?"

"We don't have time. Alex, follow my lead." Grace said.

"Got it," Alex replied.

"Fire Energy," Grace attacked.

"Breeze Dart," Alex shot a single and endless air beam that ran through and powered the Fire Energy.

"Gaby, we need to start now." Layla said. Layla attacked using a morphix beam.

"Stone Storm," Gaby attacked with stone darts.

Alyssa and Candace attacked using Water Jet and Flower Stream.

_I need to evade this,_ Musa thought. _I know just how to do so._ Musa's eyes fell on Tori who had yet to attack. Musa used small sound waves to control Tori for a split second.

"Effect…" Tori started against her will. The boys saw what Tori was going to do and they took action. Ronald tackled Tori to the ground and covered her mouth. The other two expected the attack hit Musa, but it didn't.

Grace, Alyssa, and Alex were surprised at what the boys did. Gaby, Layla, and Candace realized that this was going to end badly.

Musa deflected it all and it all came rushing back toward them. "Camellia Filter," Candace screamed creating a light red screen that absorbed the attack. Candace's wings were coated with a light and grew to Enchantix size.

"Musa is getting weaker" Henry whispered to Daniel.

"But, from the look on her face it looks as if she is planning something." Daniel noted.

"I wonder if the girls figured that out yet." Henry said.

"It's not likely." Daniel replied. "Hey Ronald, You okay there?" Daniel shouted.

"I could never be better." Ronald replied with a grin.

Tori slapped him and got up. "I think I can control myself now." She said as Alex high fived her.

"You should be more careful around girls like her." Candace warned Ronald.

"What happened to the seriousness?" Daniel wondered.

"Agreed, what happened to our focus?" Alyssa added.

Musa transported out of the space.

"Great, now what do we do?" Gaby asked. "Wait for superheroes?" She added sarcastically.


	15. Wizard Boys

Confidential Winx Chapter 15

Last time: 

"_Great, now what do we do?" Gaby asked. "Wait for superheroes?" She added sarcastically._

Now: 

"That isn't a bad idea, but we don't have the time." Layla replied.

"Hold on!" Alex shouted interrupting everyone. "I still don't know what this is about."

"Same here," Ron (Ronald) replied standing up and joining Henry and Dan (Daniel).

"Let me explain," Tori said. She created a ball of magic with letters and symbols in it (Kind of similar to something Tecna would use) and held it up. It emitted a light, "Into the Know," Tori said.

Alex and the boys understood what happened now. "Okay, it makes sense now." She said.

"So that's what was happening…Awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"Something like that happening…It is very impressive." Henry commented.

"I just want to leave." Dan said.

"If Layla has her final transform, then she should have access to the powers that her past forms gave her right?" Candace suggested.

"What are you getting at?" Gaby asked.

"That's right!" Grace said. "Layla was still able to use her Enchantix fairy dust when she got her Believix, so she should still be able to use the teleportation powers that her Believix gave her."

"I'm not sure…" Layla replied. She didn't want to try something dangerous or unknown.

"I have another idea!" Henry announced. "Watch me," Henry rolled up his sleeve until the bass clef mark could be seen.

"You still have that?" Alyssa was shocked.

"Mine is gone," Alex added.

"It is because YOU have MAGIC." Henry replied. He started to pick at the tip of the mark and the others saw it was coming off like a sticker. He then ripped it off all at once, and he winced at the pain. The bass clef dissolved into dark magic and disappeared.

"What was that supposed to do?" Gaby asked.

"I don't know." Henry replied.

"Then why did you do it now?" Gaby was getting frustrated.

Suddenly, an object fell out of thin air and landed on Dan's head. "Ow! What is this?" He held up the periwinkle staff with a green jewel.

"That's mine." Henry said snatching it from Dan's hands.

"How do you know that?" Dan retorted.

"This is mine because I removed my bass clef mark." Henry snapped.

"Maybe it can get us out!" Grace said. _I don't know what that is, but I have a feeling…_Grace thought.

"Try using a command call." Alex suggested.

"Yeah smart one. Use a command call." Ron repeated.

"Quiet I'm not the uptight one you know." Henry replied. "Portal Open," Henry said pointing his staff. It created a magical green tunnel that lead back to Earth.

"Come on let's go!" Alex said running into the portal. Gaby, Candace, Grace, Alyssa, and Tori also went through.

_I was right,_ Layla thought. _Those boys really do contain something magical inside_. She then passed through the portal followed by the boys themselves.

Part 2

Stella arrived on Earth. _I'm back on Earth,_ She thought. _But I'm not at Gardenia this time_. She was at a mall. Stella flew to the center of the parking lot. She saw Musa at the side of the building. _That's Musa!_ She thought. _Wow, this was easier than I thought_. Stella ran to the side of the mall and skidded to a halt. She saw that Musa had one hand in the wall and was getting what's left of the magical energy in the mall.

"Well hello Stella." Musa said sinisterly. "What brings you here?"

"Shut up." Stella snapped. She aimed her hand at Musa and said, "Moon Beam!" Stella attacked Musa and knocked her back.

"You're going to pay for that." Musa threatened.

"Static Shot," Tecna attacked Musa before she could do anything.

"Tecna, what are you doing here?" Stella was shocked that she was here.

Before Tecna could respond, a frail voice called out, "Jungle Vines" and it restrained Musa preventing her from getting up. It was Flora and Bloom was right behind her.

"Fire Ray," Bloom shot a ray of fire that hit Musa and destroyed the vines.

"Do you think that that will do anything?" Musa sneered. She used sound waves, but Stella and Tecna both deflected them, Bloom tried to block them, but Flora was defenseless. She fell back on impact.

"I can't go on." Flora's frail voice said. She regained human form, and that's when Stella and Tecna saw how deformed and frail she was. She looked like a bunch of bones with a very thin layer of skin. Stella looked away and Tecna tried to ignore them.

-Next-

As soon as the last person stepped out of the portal, it closed.

"Hey, this is the mall I was at before!" Grace said.

"More importantly, isn't that Stella over there?" Alyssa asked pointing to the side of the building.

"There's Bloom too!" Candace added.

"Come on, let's go!" Layla said rushing ahead. The others ran to catch up to her.

They stopped in their tracks. Stella and Tecna were holding Musa off while Bloom was trying (and failing) to heal Flora. Layla rushed to her side.

"Flora…" Layla started. The others were speechless. "Tori, follow my lead." Layla ordered.

Tori wiped the tears away and nodded.

"Morphix cover," Layla said. Layla covered Flora with some harmless morphix.

"Effect Change," Tori called out. The Morphix split into a bunch of sparkles and a light enveloped Flora.

"Leave her like that," Layla said. "It will be ok."

"Why all of the chit chat? I thought this was a battle!" Musa said. She unleashed stronger sound waves.

"Pressure System," Alex shouted. She created a strong current of wind the neutralized the sound waves each time.

"Hey Dan, in the meantime, we should remove our marks too." Ron whispered.

"Good idea." Dan replied. They both painfully peeled off their bass clefs while Alex was distracting Musa. Ron's staff was periwinkle and had a yellow jewel.

"Ow!" Henry said as Dan's staff bounced off of his head.

"I call that payback." Dan said. He lifted his staff up. It was periwinkle and had a red jewel.

"We should create a barrier to protect whatever-is-going-on-in-that-light." Henry suggested. They combined their staff's magic to create a barrier between Layla, Flora, and Bloom from Musa's attacks.

Musa was fed up with Alex. She got out an electric guitar and played a few chords.

"Ah!" Tecna, Stella and Alex were covering their ears and suffering from the attack, but the boys protected the other five.

Musa saw how the boys were protecting everyone and thought of a plan. She aimed an attack at them. Henry's eyes widened and he (Ron and Dan too) braced himself.

"Everyone move!" Gaby shouted. She, Grace, Candace, and Alyssa moved out of the way. Alex, Stella, and Tecna weren't near the attack so they were ok. But, Tori didn't move. Instead, she created a big yellow block of magic, and held it up like a shield.

"Alyssa!" Tori called.

"Huh?" Alyssa turned and looked at Tori.

"Alyssa! I need you to help me!" Tori explained. She was desperate.

"Oh right," Alyssa said. She conjured up some water and aimed it at Tori's block of magic. The attack landed on the sponge (the yellow black + Alyssa's water) and it absorbed the attack. Tori skidded backward. "Magic Winx…." Tori landed flat on her butt directly in front of the boys. Her wings grew to Enchantix size, "…Morphed."

"Tori your wings grew! That's great!" Grace said helping Tori up.

"Thanks," Tori replied.

"Hey, thanks a lot Tori, you saved us there." Henry said.

"No problem." Tori replied.

Ron looked down and saw that Tori dropped a few things. The first was a small wooden box with soccer balls carved into it and the second was a colorful rock with an S on it. _The box must belong to Alex_, he thought. "Hey Henry, take this." Ron whispered handing him the box.

"I don't want that. You take it!" Henry said giving the box back.

"No, I am giving it to you. You keep it." Ron said shoving it back at him. They spent a few moments fighting while the others held off Musa.

"Fine, I'll keep it!" Henry said shoving the box into his pocket. "Gosh,"

"Hey Tori,"" Ron shouted getting Tori's attention. "Here catch, this is yours right?"

"Yeah it is thanks." Tori said catching the rock.

The rock caught everyone's attention, especially Layla, Tecna, grace, Candace, and Gaby.

"How did you get that?" Tecna asked.

"That rock was missing for years!" Layla exclaimed. Stella was holding Musa off.

"You mean…" Alyssa started.

"Yes, that's the rock that has Roxy's magic in it!" Grace said.

"Let's deal with this later." Tori said putting the rock away.

_I was going to continue the chapter, but I don't know what is going to happen next so I'll stop here. Hey, it's 1488 words. It's a pretty good chapter. _


	16. Cages

Confidential Winx Chapter 16

Last Time:

"_Let's deal with this later." Tori said putting the rock away. _

Now: 

"I couldn't agree more." Gaby replied. They resumed the battle.

Between Bloom and Layla, the light around Flora started to fade. Dan noticed this. He poked Bloom on the side and said, "Take a look at Flora."

Everyone turned their heads and saw that the light around Flora had faded and she was back at full health.

"Flora, you're okay now!" Bloom was so relieved.

"Yes I'm fine." Flora said as she hugged Bloom.

"Now that everyone is okay, we should attack together." Gaby suggested.

"Good idea." Candace replied. She, Grace, and Gaby flew to the other side to form a circle around Musa (the boys were standing behind Tori). "Invisible Forest," Candace attacked.

"Invisible Fire" Grace attacked.

"Invisible Sand" Gaby attacked.

"Invisible Sea" Alyssa attacked.

"Invisible Storm" Alex attacked.

"Moon Beam" Stella attacked.

"Static Shot" Tecna attacked.

"Morphix Wave" Layla attacked.

"Jungle Leaves" Flora attacked.

"Fire Ray" Bloom attacked. The boys also added some magic of their own.

Musa observed their perfect convergence and saw that Tori had yet to attack_. My target is those boys,_ Musa thought. _If I get rid of them, everything will fall into place_. Musa dashed and headed straight for Tori before she could attack, and jumped over her and knocked her down. She then soared over the boys and imprisoned them in a Sonic Sphere (a sphere made of sonic waves encaging the boys). "Too slow," Musa said. She started to spin the cage like a basketball as the heads turned to her direction.

-Inside the cage-

"Great now we're trapped in here." Dan complained.

"Stop being so uptight," Henry snapped.

"You both need to calm down." Ron said as he was poking the sonic cage with his staff.

"I'm feeling queasy." Dan complained.

"Me too," Henry added.

"Same here," Ron said still poking the cage.

-Back outside of the cage—

"How was she able to escape?" Candace asked.

"We need to get them out!" Alex said. "Pressure System," Alex shouted.

"Ice Daggers," Alyssa combined her ice attack with Alex's wind and it froze the Sonic Sphere.

-Back inside the sphere-

"The cage froze!" Ron exclaimed. "And my staff is stuck!"

"At least it stopped spinning." Henry said.

Ron was pulling on his staff trying to get it out, but when he pushed on it, the cage shattered.

-Outside of the cage-

"Alyssa and Alex you set them free!" Grace shouted happily.

"Not for long." Musa said. She lifted her hand as she was about to use a powerful attack.

"Shallow Whirlpool," Alyssa conjured up a whirlpool that protected the boys from Musa's attack and absorbing it at the same time. Her wings were coated with a purple substance and when it disappeared, Alyssa's wings grew to Enchantix size, "Magic Winx, Morphed."

"Wow! Alyssa, you gained your second transform!" Grace shouted happily (again).

"She's getting angry..." Layla said.

"I know how to handle that." Tecna replied. "Energy Field!" She created a barrier around Musa.

"No, you don't know how to handle it!" Musa hissed. "Melody Trap!"

"What's she doing?" Stella asked.

"I've never seen it before." Bloom added.

"Watch out everyone!" Flora warned. Musa trapped everyone (except for the other members of the winx) in sonic cages.

"Let me out of here!" Gaby yelled. The others couldn't scream loud enough for the Winx to hear.

"Petal Illusion!" Candace turned the melody trap into rose petals.

"Candace, you're okay!" Bloom was relieved.

"Freezing Point!" Alyssa froze the Melody Trap. She kicked the ice, and she was free.

"Nice one Alyssa!" Flora said.

"So they escaped, but the others won't!" Musa made the other Melody Traps smaller.

"Oh no," Layla gasped. Gaby, Grace, and Alex de-transformed. Dan, Ron, and Henry deperately tried to get their staffs to shrink.


	17. Justice

Confidential Winx 17

Tori had been knocked out. She opened her eyes to see Gaby, Grace, Alex, Dan, Ron, and Henry trapped in what looked like cages made of melody. _What happened to them? Where's Musa?_ Tori looked around and saw Musa pounding Tecna to a pulp, Stella unconscious on the ground, and the other Winx plus Candace and Alyssa trying to find ways to make the melody trap things to disappear. Tori gasped. Musa had successfully defeated Tecna, and the boys' staffs were shrunk down to tiny toothpicks. The six trapped in the Melody Traps were running out of room and air.

Layla turned around having heard Tori's gasp. "Tori you're awake! I'm so glad!" She ran over and helped her up.

"Layla, what's happening?" Tori asked as she stood up. Bloom flew over to Musa and started to hold her off. Flora tried to wake up Stella and Tecna.

"Sorry Tori, could you just use your 'Into the Know' on yourself? We really need to get them out of there." Layla said referring to the six trapped in Melody Traps. Tori nodded and did so. Alyssa and Candace were trying to free Grace using their attacks, but nothing they did worked.

Gaby:

Gaby had lost the strength to shout soon after Musa had escaped from the Energy Field, but she still tried to talk in hopes of them hearing her and for her own entertainment. "It really stinks being trapped in here. This is like a death hole with no air, no hopes of getting out, no way to contact anyone, and energy draining."

Gaby turned to her left and saw Alex on the floor gasping for air, she looked like she was going to faint. Ron was attacking the cage like crazy even though he looked like he was going to pass out too. Grace was simply sitting and trying to talk to Alyssa, Candace, Tori, and Layla (who were trying to free her) with no avail. Henry was messing around with his staff while trying to tell Dan something. Dan was sitting there frustrated and confused at Henry who was making no sense whatsoever.

"What the heck does Henry think he's doing?"

Alex: 

Alex coughed several times and clutched her head. She didn't work so well in situations like these and she was running out of air and also had a huge headache courtesy of the Melody trap.

Alex was close to her breaking point. Any moment now, she would completely break down and go down. A moment before she could faint, Alex screamed as loud as she could.

Outside: 

All heads zipped in Alex's direction, except for Bloom and Musa and Flora (she couldn't wake up Stella and Tecna) who were engaged in battle.

"Alex!" Her friends outside of the traps, but who were not engaged in battle, raced to her side.

Tori, however, was in the middle of recuing Grace and she thought she had done it. She shouted the spell, "Freedom Changes!" A light blue substance covered the cage and made it disappear completely. Grace landed on the concrete on her back taking deep breaths of air. "Thank you so much, Tori!" Grace said as she gave Tori a hug.

Grace let go of Tori and said, "Come on, we need to get the others out!" Tori nodded, and Grace transformed, "Grace, Magic Winx Morphed!" The two ran over to where they were trying, but failing, to free Alex.

Meanwhile:

Henry was still trying to tell Dan something. When Alex's scream reached a high enough volume for them to hear, Henry got irritated and shouted, "MY GOSH DAN JUST USE THE STUPID FREEZING CONVERGENCE SPELL!"

Dan finally heard him, and nodded in understanding. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO? JUST TELL ME WHEN TO DO THE THINGY!" He shouted to Henry as loud as he possibly could. He was going to have a sore throat after this.

Alex: 

Just when Alex thought she was going to leave the world forever, something weird happened. Air started rushing in from nowhere! It was like a monsoon was happening inside the trap. Whatever it was, it gave Alex enough air and strength to stand up._ Monsoon Saver… was that the name of the strange spell that came from nowhere?_ Alex wondered. The name came to her naturally.

Candace, Alyssa, Grace, and Tori rushed over to her side, "Alex! I'm so glad you're ok! And you got your Morphed Magic Winx!" Layla said patting Alex on the back. "I did?" Alex turned to look at herself. She was, in fact, in her Magic Winx form with large Enchantix size wings. The Melody Trap had also disappeared. _Maybe the monsoon winds had made it disappear? _

"HEY! YOU GUYS, GO FIGHT MUSA! WE GOT GABY AND RON COVERED!" Dan yelled at them from inside his Melody Trap, but to them it was as quiet as a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Candace was the closest to the other Melody Traps, and didn't want to leave the four trapped kids all alone.

"Come on Candace, let's go. We can trust them." Alyssa said as she and Layla dragged Candace to battle Musa.

Tori and Grace said to Alex, "Grace and I'll help them out. How about you try to wake up Stella and Tecna?" Alex nodded and the three ran over to the Winx members just as Henry gave Dan a signal.

In The Melody Traps

The two boys shook their staffs and spoke a command call inaudible to people outside. They created a large light blue colored beam that ran through their Melody Traps and Gaby's and Ron's Melody Traps as well. Ron had to crouch down (and Gaby was already lying down) to avoid getting hit. The beam froze all of their Melody Traps. Dan and Henry both broke out and had their staffs grow to normal size.

"Sweet," Ron finally gained the strength to sit up inside the now-frozen-Melody-Trap. He made his staff grow and it shattered the trap.

Gaby groaned and opened her eyes, "What's up with the sudden drop in temperature?" She asked noticing that the Melody Trap was frozen. _Cool, I feel strong enough to sit up now, and I can breathe the air perfectly fine._ Gaby noticed. "Gaby Magic Winx Morphed!" Gaby transformed into her Magic Winx, and her large Enchantix wings broke the Trap.

"Okay, I have a plan. You guys up for it?" Henry asked.

"Fire away." Dan replied.

"Spill" Gaby said.

"Yeah, I'm totally psyched! Tell us your plan!" Ron said.

Musa Battle:

Bloom, Layla and Flora were giving the battle their all, but Musa just continued to have the upper hand. _I guess being evil makes you stronger? _Flora wondered. Layla, Candace, Alyssa, Tori and Grace joined in the battle, and their strength was increased. However, Musa continued to find ways to get the upper hand.

"Fire is just way to easy and old fashioned, I know every single one of your moves Layla, and the plant ladies aren't much help either. Face it, you lost. The Magical Dimension and Earth have fallen by my hands!" Musa said as she cackled.

"One….." Dan counted off. Musa focused on trying to kill Layla.

"Two….." Ron counted off. Grace interfered Musa and Layla's battle.

"Three….." Henry counted off. Musa used Bass Boom against Grace.

"FOUR!" Gaby shouted. At that, the four started off. Gaby disappeared into the ground as the boys turned invisible. The four approached the battle field at extreme speed.

All of a sudden, Henry appeared beside Alex. He threw Alex's box to her quickly before he used a spell to have Stella and Tecna wake up. "Follow our lead," Henry said as he turned invisible again and went on his way.

Alex stared, unsure of what to do. _Thanks? And what the heck was he talking about? _She wondered. Alex looked down at the figure beside her and saw that Tecna was waking up.

When Tecna woke up, she propped herself up and turned to face Alex, "Explain" she said.

Alex shrugged, "Henry said to follow his lead"

_Wizard boy's got a plan… _Tecna thought. She gave a look to Stella who had also woken up. Tecna pointed toward an invisible space, and Stella nodded in reply. Tecna turned to Alex, "Do what we do" she said. Tecna then dematerialized into the ground and Stella disappeared into a ray of light.

Alex stared at them_. What are they talking about? I assume that they would want me to find a way to sneak up on Musa?_ Alex muttered one word under her breath, "Breathe" She lifted her hand up so that the palm faced the sky and she turned into a breeze.

Grace skidded on the concrete earning several scratches, bruises, and skinned knees. Part of Grace's top was ripped courtesy of the 'lovely' concrete and Musa's brutal Bass Boom. After wincing a bit, she finally managed to stand back up only to glance in horror at what she saw: Musa pummeling Layla and Tori to death with music notes while a clone of her was fighting off the others. She sat back down_. It's hopeless… _

"Whoo yeah, Soil Substance and Stone Storm!" Gaby flew out from underground trapping Musa in a messy clunk of hard soil and hitting her with a storm of stones.

"Resistance Destroyer," Dan appeared from behind Musa and hit Musa's head with his head to stop Musa from struggling to get out. That didn't stop Musa from spitting out threats and insults though. "Shut Up," Dan cast another spell to make her stop talking.

Ron appeared and smirked. "Let's do this you guys!" He shouted. "One!" he used a beam on Musa that inflicted no physical damage.

"Two!" Henry appeared as well and used the same beam only a different color.

"Three!" Dan mimicked his friends.

"Invisible Sand" Gaby joined in on the fun.

"Invisible Storm" Alex appeared upside down above Musa.

"Pure Moon" Stella's own ray of light helped to enlighten Musa.

"Electric Resolutions" Tecna materialized on the battle field and used her attack.

Grace was shocked upon her friends' sudden appearance and ambush, but smiled and caught on to what they were doing. "Invisible Fire" She shakily stood up and attacked too.

Layla took the hint, "Morphix" was all she could muster and she attacked.

"Flames of Justice" Bloom hoped for the best.

"Jungle Heart" Flora did what she could.

"Invisible Forest"

"Invisible Sea"

Tori, being the last one to attack, finished the attack. "Invisible Changes"

Their attacks had a surprising affect, which is what the boys and Gaby had planned. Gaby's fortress of stone and strange slush disappeared from Musa and a light surrounded her. When it disappeared, Musa was fully clothed and winged back in her final fairy form again.

"Yeah, we did it!"


	18. Finale

Confidential Winx 18

Gaby's fortress of stone and slush disappeared from Musa and a light surrounded her. The light shone bright and Tori, Candace, Alyssa, Grace, Alex, Gaby, Ron, Dan, Henry, Layla, Bloom, Flora, Stella, and Tecna shielded their eyes from it.

Landing back on her feet from her place in the air, Alex cautiously opened her eyes and moved her hand away from her eyes. They immediately saw the figure of Musa, no longer in her dark Enchantix, but in her final fairy form. Her eyes lit up and she shouted, "We did it!"

The others opened their eyes and did a variety of things upon seeing Musa back to normal: Ron, Dan, Henry, and Gaby high-fived each other in victory, while Grace cheered from her spot on the concrete. Smiles formed upon Candace, Alyssa, Tori, and Layla's faces, while Stella's and Tecna's faces were plastered in an emotionless gaze. Bloom and Flora immediately ran to their friend when the light subsided and gave her a hug.

"Musa, it's such a relief to see you back to normal again!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Musa, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Flora added.

Alex walked over to Candace and Alyssa as Tori helped Layla get herself together and stand up. Alyssa's face was serene as she gazed at the 3 Winx members together and said, "It's good that things worked out, right?"

Candace nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm glad that not too much harm was done to Earth."

Layla stood up shakily with Tori and Alex helping her support herself as she said, "Too bad the same can't be said for the magical dimension." The other four nodded with a grim expression on their faces.

Tori worked on using her techniques to help Layla gain her full strength, as Alex asked, "Do you think there's a way to fix the Magical Dimension?" Her question was directed toward Tori, Layla, Candace and Alyssa, but it also reached the ears of Grace, the other Winx, and the three guys.

The guys and Gaby exchanged a look and simultaneously said, "Don't know" Henry thought a bit more and added, "but there should be a way."

Grace nodded in agreement and quickly dropped onto her knees and winced at her scraped knees making contact with the concrete.

While Tori was busily tending to her own bruises, Bloom broke from the hug with Musa and Flora and walked to Grace to heal her scrapes and bruises. "There has to be away" She said to the others as she healed Grace.

Flora broke away from the hug and said, "I'm so glad to see you back…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Musa's expression: frozen shock. Her face scrunched up in concern and she asked, "Musa, are you alright?"

Musa's body suddenly shivered, then started to shake. Everyone's attention moved to the music fairy as she shook with tears. The members of the new club watched as the nature fairy tried to comfort Musa to no avail.

"I'm sorry, guys. I did such terrible things to all of you, and all of the damage done to the Magical Dimension can't be undone. I don't deserve your kindness." Musa said between sobs. The horrors of her recollection of the damage she had done to the Magical Dimension plagued her mind and sorrow took over her as she wept over what she had done to loved ones and innocents.

Ron took a look at Musa and then turned to Henry, Dan, and Gaby standing beside him and said, "She's broken."

The three nodded in agreement, but Bloom overheard the remark and have them a glare. "That's rude, and certainly won't help Musa feel better" she said.

Grace nodded, "Yeah, we have to find a way to make her feel better, and fix the damage that was caused."

Dan gave them a look and replied, "And how is that going to happen? No one has enough power to singlehandedly restore an entire dimension."

Layla shook her head, "Maybe not one person, but multiple people can. As long as they have the courage to make the ultimate sacrifice, and some sort of divine power" Layla was a fairy that understood this well, and suggested a way to restore the Magical Dimension through her vague words.

Tori and the others were very much confused, and she asked, "Are you suggesting something? How is a sacrifice going to fix an entire dimension?"

"Roxy" was Layla's single word response. A silence settled over the group and the only thing that could still be heard was Musa's sniffling.

"How is that going to work?" Gaby asked.

"There's nothing she can do. She's stuck in that rock" Musa said between sniffles.

"But," Layla explained, "Being stuck in that rock makes it easier to use her to help save the Magical Dimension."

"How is that going to work?" Dan asked.

Henry was the one to clarify things and explain, "I think she means that being stuck in that rock makes it easier for them to unleash her energy to heal their dimension. I assume that her time in the rock has purified her life form to turn it and her power into energy that can be used to save something like a dimension."

Candace's eyes widened, "So you're saying that we can save their dimension as long as we give up what's left of Roxy's life?" The idea of giving up someone's life, even if it was stuck inside the special rock, was something that she didn't particularly like.

Bloom's head snapped to turn to face Layla and said, "No, we can't sacrifice Roxy! Her life is precious even if it's inside a rock!"

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Bloom, "Weren't you just in the Magical Dimension before you got here? Did you not see whatever happened there? Surely you would be one to know how important it is to restore it."

Bloom looked down, "But, we already lost her, I can't stand to think the possibility of her ceasing to exist."

Flora was still comforting Musa as she added her own two cents to the conversation, "I'm sure Roxy would agree to sacrifice her essence to save the dimension. It's our only chance to put things somewhat back to normal. I think this plan will work fine, what about you, Musa?"

Musa's face had brightened a bit, "There's hope in saving the Magical Dimension?" she asked in delight, and Flora nodded in reply. "I have no doubt in Roxy, if she was here, she definitely would do it of her own will. As long as the dimension is saved, then I'll agree with whatever you want to do... and does this also mean that you forgive me for my actions?" After enthusiastically giving her own input and cheering up a bit, she looked around the area expectantly at their answer to her question. To her relief, the majority of the people in the area nodded and threw in a "sure" or two.

Convinced, Bloom gave a smile and said, "Of course, Musa." Flora said the same and gave the music fairy a hug.

Alex wasn't clear on how saving the Magical Dimension would work, and interrupted the bonding moment to ask a question, "Wait, is Roxy one of the multiple people willing to make a sacrifice, or the divine power?"

Layla closed her eyes, her voice serious as she replied, "The divine power of course. Henry explained it, didn't he? Roxy is pure energy inside the rock."

"What about the sacrifice? Doesn't someone need to give up a part of their power to save the dimension?" Tori asked. Silence fell over the group as they thought about what would be the best sacrifice and who would do it. No one came up with anything.

Roxy's words echoed through Tecna's mind. She sighed. Is this what Roxy meant?

Tecna stood from where she was kneeling in the parking lot and raised her hand, holding it up as if she were ready to catch something. This attracted everyone's attention as she said, "Tori, throw the rock here."

The others gave Tecna a surprised look, which made Tecna show the first signed of emotion (besides frustration) since she got there, a smile.

Tori slowly nodded and got the rock out from her pocket. Preparing to throw it to Tecna, she said, "Catch." Tecna easily caught the rock as it was thrown to her by Tori.

"You ready?" Tecna whispered, talking to Roxy. She held onto the rock and closed her eyes.

"Wait, you're not planning on making the sacrifice, are you?" Candace asked.

"What does it look like?" Tecna retorted.

Ron yawned at the scene unintentionally and the others noticed that he, the other guys, and Gaby were playing a game of cards.

This didn't go unnoticed by Grace and she turned to them and shouted, "You're playing cards, now? This isn't really the time to be doing this!"

Henry shrugged and replied, "We've played our part. We're not needed in this. This is for the Winx Club, Tori, Candace, and Alyssa to deal with."

"What about me?" Grace asked.

"Your role is completed, too. Not much you can do now besides yell at us." Dan replied.

Tecna ignored the scene completely and tapped on the rock saying, "Roxy, wake up." As she did so, the rock glowed and a beam of light shot out from the rock and into the sky. When Roxy's spirit appeared in front of them, everyone who wasn't speechless had a question.

"How did you do that?" Tori asked.

Bloom asked, "Why are you sacrificing yourself? I thought you didn't want to be any part of the Winx Club?" Bloom's question received nods of agreement from Flora, Musa, and even Layla.

Tecna's face remained serious and unreadable as she stated, "I have to do this to let me detach myself from the Winx Club completely, and for the guilt to subside along with it. Besides, Roxy convinced me to do so."

"Tecna, I didn't know you were feeling guilty about all of this." Musa replied her face sad. Layla stared as if not believing the technology fairy still had any ounce of kindness toward them. However, it broke when she saw Roxy, who seemed to be completely on Tecna's side.

"You don't know a lot since we've broken up." Tecna said looking at Musa as she said those words, her face not softening. She turned to the new club members and the three wizards, "You guys take care of yourselves, conduct yourselves properly so that you don't fall apart as easily as we did." At those words, the 9 of them nodded and watched the scene progress with uncertainty.

Flora

Flora and Bloom's faces were conflicted as they watched Tecna focus part of her energy into a space above her plams. Eventually, a sad smile formed on Flora's face as she thought, _Tecna kept to herself a lot, even when she was still a part of the club. I wish I noticed sooner... She turned to Roxy whose smile was serene. A conclusion formed in her head, even if we'll be forever separated, our connection will be forever legendary, even if our hearts aren't one. The new club will be our way of carrying it on. _

Things happened in a blur from there. Hardly comprehending it all, she watched with foggy eyes as Stella joined Tecna. Finding a feeling of surprise, she was about to speak when Bloom held her back. Shaking her head, Bloom spoke words "We'll have time for farewells in the restored Magical Dimension" was what the nature fairy understood. She felt tears stinging her eyes as words of sadness and farewells left her throat as Roxy disappeared, never to finish her unfinished life.

A huge light erupted as the sounds of stone shattering accompanied the sacrifice of Tecna's ability to transform, Stella's sun powers, and Roxy's essence. When the light subsided, Roxy's absence and the feeling of magic pulsing through Flora indicated that the Magical Dimension was restored, and Roxy was gone. She saw the majority cheer at the restoration of the Magical Dimension, while she was among the four other Winx girls to tear up at Roxy being officially gone forever.

Barely registering Stella conjuring up her now completely Moon-powered staff, Flora stood next to the other Winx girls while the new club and the wizards stood together. The nature fairy sniffled a bit when she heard Bloom offer the nine to study at Magix.

Tori and the others exchanged glances, as if sharing the same thought, "No, our place is here on Earth. After all, since we're the only magical beings on Earth, we have to stay to protect it and have our own adventures." the fairy of change explained.

Flora took a deep breath and wiped her tears in time to squeeze a quick farewell while the others were finishing theirs before Stella transported herself and Tecna away. She waved to the new club as they activated their Zoomix powers from their previous Believix forms and teleported back home.

* * *

**Note: I am so sorry for putting things into Flora's perspective in the end. By that, I mean that everything was a bit rushed and poorly described. I was getting um... I was losing...inspiration... and motivation...no just inspiration, but maybe motivation, too. There should be one more chapter. This one heavily focused on the Winx Club and their departure. After this, the last chapter will focus on the new club. It is implied that the Winx Club return to the Magical Dimension and go their separate ways after this.**


	19. Epilogue

Confidential Winx 19: Epilogue

The fairies and wizards and exchanged a few looks and then moved so they stood in a circle: Henry, Dan, Ron, Gaby, Grace, Tori, Alyssa, Candace, and Alex.

They stood in silence for moment before Alex asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Candace was the one to reply and said, "I guess we should go home."

Grace shook her head and enthusiastically said, "No way, we just got here and all we did was fight an evil fairy! Why don't we use this time to hang out for a bit? We're at a mall after all."

Alyssa shook her head and denied the suggestion, "No, time is still frozen, and there isn't anything left for us to do here."

Gaby nodded in agreement an crossed her arms, "Yeah, I say we go home for now. We'll meet again, and this magic stuff will come back when it wants to."

Grace crossed her arms and frowned, "Aww, come on! It's been, like, FOREVER since we last talked!" If she were a child, she would have been stomping her feet whining.

"Why don't we exchange numbers, then? That way, we can stay in contact." Tori suggested.

"Yeah" Dan said as he quickly nodded and used his staff to conjure up slips of paper. Passing the slips of paper to his left so everyone had one, he quickly wrote his number at the top of his paper and told the others to do so. "Ok, after you write your number at the top, pass it to the person on your left and write your number on the new piece of paper you got. We're gonna repeat this until we all have a slip of paper with all of our numbers on it" Dan explained.

"Ok, cool idea" Grace replied as they began Dan's idea. After everyone got a slip of paper with the others' numbers, they pocketed them and proceeded to stand in their circle.

Alex looked around and said, "I guess we should get going now." And the others nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I guess it would've been cool if we got to know each other a bit more, but we should definitely go." Henry said, thinking about camp.

"C'mon group hug everyone!" Ron said and the nine shared a hug. Ron pulled away and pulled out his staff. "I'll create a portal with my staff to bring Dan, Henry, Alex, and I back to camp." As the others nodded in approval, Ron created a portal using his staff and the 4 stepped through.

Gaby and Candace exchanged a look. Gaby then spoke up, "Candace and I will fly back together. We were along the same highway anyway." Tori, Alyssa, and Grace waved goodbye as the two took off into the sky.

Grace bit her lip, upset that her friends had to leave before they could have any real fun, and turned to Tori and Alyssa, "Do you think we'll see each other again?" she asked.

Alyssa smiled and nodded while Tori grinned and said, "Of course we will! I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

Alex, Ron, Dan, and Henry now stood in the basement of the building that was, supposedly, camp. Alex regained her human form while the boys compressed their new staffs and pocketed them. Looking around, the basement was now pretty cluttered and messy, but they thought nothing of it and simply walked upstairs assuming that it'll be cleaned up by an unfortunate janitor.

They first decided to retire to their rooms, exchanging "goodbye"s and "see you later"s, knowing that they'll see each other the next day.

* * *

Alyssa and Tori were now flying back to Tori's cousin's house. As they landed, Alyssa resumed her human form, turned to Tori and asked, "When are you going to unfreeze time?"

Tori smiled and said cheerfully, "Right now!" She initiated the spell to return time back to normal as she said this, and regained her human form when finished. They walked into the house in time to see Jay sitting on the couch watching TV and a pleasant smell of dinner filling the room. "Hey, Jay, what's up?"

Jay turned to face the girls from his spot on the couch and said while smiling, "Hey, glad you're here, dinner's ready!"

Gaby and Candace landed on the path. Candace's parents were parked on as Candace regained her human form. She waved in farewell to Gaby and said, "See you soon!"

Gaby gave a smile and said, "Definitely." She then proceeded to fly to the gas station.

As Candace ran down the path and climbed back into the car, Gaby had regained her human form and was walking into the gas station where her parents were looking for her. As time resumed, Candace and her family continued on their trip while Gaby reunited with her parents.

* * *

**-A Year Later-**

Alex Kim sat on the bus, only the slightest bit bored as she and the other kids made their way off the bus and back to camp. Summer had started once more, and Alex's parents had convinced her to come back. A few rows diagonally in front of her, she spotted Henry Chen. With a grin, she smiled and waved, thinking about the box he returned to her.

Alex recalled the adventure that happened only a year before. They had been through quite a lot, and the nine of them had been keeping peace on Earth, as best as they could, by replenishing it at its weakest points, raise awareness, and recruit others to join them. Out of the people who had joined with the magic, hardly any were old camp friends from Camp Lakeview. Alex had heard from Jenna Bloom, a long time friend of hers, that the camp director for Camp Lakeview had found another camp and that she and some others were going to go. Alex didn't mind much, she was glad that some of her old friends were going back to camp. And not to mention, she had found another camp as well, one that she could enjoy, despite the flaws, with her magical best friends.

The bus came to a halt and the kids filed out do the bus, all the while chattering. As Alex stepped off the bus, she saw Henry wave at her as he went off to join his friends, two being Ronald Martin and Daniel Glen. She waved back as her own friends called her over. A blonde one raised her hand and waved it wildly above their heads signaling for the Korean girl to walk over as she said, "Hey Alex, we're over here!" The girl giggled and laughed as her surrounding friends were deep in conversation, and Alex ran over to them eager to join.

"Coming, Tori!" Alex called out in reply as she walked over to the blonde, Tori Ann. She looked around the group of friends. The six of them had been through so much, and now they were at their final destination: summer camp, just like where they first started. Only this time, they were a group of magical fairies, recruiting new fairies in order to help restore the Earth to its former glory.

Turning back to her friends, she was walking beside them as the girl with curly red hair talked on and on about the amazing drama program and the appeal it had to her parents because of how academic it was. "I can't believe Alex was keeping this from me!" Grace Matthews said as she continued to talk to Alyssa Shin, the artsy one of the group, who was equally enthusiastic about the art program as Grace was about the drama program.

The group of friends approached the room assignments. As Alex searched for her name, a haughty girl by the name of Gaby Parsons found hers and high-fived her shy best friend, Candace. "We're roommates!" She said. Alex found herself sharing a room with the same person as last year, while Tori and Alyssa cheered at being roommates.

Alex turned to her cheerful friend and asked, "Who's your roommate Grace?" The redhead faced Alex, and placed a finger to her own lips signifying secrecy.

The six made their ways to their rooms, and passed by a group of guys in the process. Ron, Dan, and Henry were in the group, leading some other guys to their rooms. Among them, Alex spotted one with orange hair sporting a graphic t-shirt with cartoon characters on it, and another wearing a polo shirt with a big white sticker that had "Lucas" written across it. The latter was having a conversation with the orange haired boy, and called him Oscar. The guys gave quick greetings in their directions before proceeding to their rooms, just as prepared as the girls were to face their future head on and with magic.

As the girls found the hallway where their rooms were, they saw a female camper around their age with her hair in a ponytail wearing jean shorts, a green top, and sandals unlocking the door to her room. Grace grinned and made her way down the hall to the girl saying, "Hi! It's been a while!"

The girl turned around startled at the sound of Grace shouting down the hall, before replying upon recognizing Grace, "Hi, Grace. It's nice to see you again. I guess you're my roommate?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically while saying something along the lines of, "Yeah, I am! Oh my god Abby, this is going to be awesome!" The sporty best friend of Sarah Peyton was now laughing happily with Grace as they chatted as if she had been friends with her all her life. Alex and the others watched the scene go on when Grace turned around and said, "Abby is gonna be at camp with us this year! She's my roommate."

Tori smiled and said in a joking manner, "I think we figured that out." The blonde looked around to make sure no one other than themselves were in the hallway before saying, "Hey, is she..." but trailed off in case the jock didn't know of what she would talk about.

Grace nodded and said, "Yeah, she is! I recruited her a few weeks back. She is totally one of us now!" The redhead nudged her friend and added, "Right, Abby?" Abby nodded and energetically gave a response of affirmation with a smile.

Alex took felt Alyssa shift places behind her, and looked back to see the artsy girl walk forward a bit with a confused and concerned expression on her face. Confused a bit herself, Alex watched on, wondering what Alyssa was thinking about. Her thoughts were answered as Alyssa asled, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at a softball camp with Sarah? What happened to that?" Various words were spoken by Alex and the other three as they remembered.

Abby's expression saddened a bit before becoming all the more energetic again as she said, "Well, Sarah was on an exchange program last year, and is spending more time on stuff like that, so she doesn't exactly have tine for camp anymore" Abby's expression turned a bit sheepish, but serious partway through the sentence as she added, "Plus, my grades in math and music were slipping, and my mom said I should come here over the summer to work on both skills." The seven started to get involved in a conversation about the topic, talking about what Abby was up to in the past 2 years and how Grace found her.

A question then occurred to Alex and inadvertently interrupting Gaby she asked Abby whether she got her Magic Winx yet. The jock simply shook her head and said, "Nope, but I'm definitely going to get it soon. I'm already getting some magic abilities and stuff, I just don't have the transformation." The girls, especially Tori, got into a short conversation about the topic, asking the jock what she could do. Abby responded with a vague response relating to light patterns, when a voice sounded through the speakers reminding the group of a cookout later. Alyssa suggested that they get situated into their rooms, and one by one they waved and headed off into their dorms.

The girls would walk into a future, taking place at that very camp. Where they would continue to make friends, enhance their magic, replenish the Earth, and continue on their path of life. As Alex walked into her room and Alex greeted her roommate, Candace popped up and gave a greeting and reunited with her friend, Jessica. Alex started to unpack and smiled at the two talk. All of them, even Jessica who had yet to find out about the magic, would contribute to the magic journey. None of them would forget how it all started with the run-in with the Winx and the quest to save Musa.

After all, they were the Confidential Winx, and it would be a crime to forget it all.


End file.
